TUFF Revelations
by Lunerpet
Summary: Sequel to PEST, A year after PEST fell, a new and strange Organization shows up and Kitty's sister Amanda comes into the picture, Luna is still recovering, but even in troubled times a heart can still be healed. Rated M for lemon scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**It's me again, Lunerpet, finally continuing PEST my mainstream fic, this is rated M for the lemon scenes and bloody battles, plenty more OC's in this and more awesome TUFF action and comedy, I do not own Tuff Puppy, Butch Hartman does, please read and review. :)**

A tan cat girl walked into a black room as several monitors turned on showing only darkened figures "Agent, we have received information that one of the Breaches of the Undercover Fighting Force has obtained a top secret weapon, created by a high class villain known as Bird Brain, he is a mad genius and has almost destroyed the world a couple times with his mad schemes, however this device isn't a normal doomsday machine, we don't know what it does, or why it was made, we want you to go to it's location and find out everything you can about it" the girl nodded and they continued.

"The location is actually in your home town, as you know you are not to tell anyone what you are and how you know about the weapon must never be known, your home town as you know is in Petropolis, go into the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force and investigate that machine, if anyone learns about what you truly are, you will be on your own, good luck Agent" the cat girl nodded again and left the room.

***Meanwhile*** A tan cat girl smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, her black hair was in her favorite style with a headband and her green eyes sparked "Heehee, even on the job, I should look my best" she messed with her eyelashes when the building shook "Wha!?" she ripped the eyelash out "OW!" she covered her eye with her hand "What was that!?" she got up and the building rumbled again, she heard a loud drilling sound in a lab marked with a sign saying Luna's lab.

"Luna..." She sighed and walked over to the doors and knocked on it loudly "LUNA!?" she waited but the sound and the shaking got worse "LUNA!?" she kicked open the door and a blue cat with purple hair tied up into a ponytail and her gem pink eyes were hiding behind a pair of goggles, she had ear muffs on as she drilled into a large piece of metal with a large drilling machine.

"Luna!?" She walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder "What are you doing!?" Luna stopped and turned off the large drill "Kitty? What is it?" her voice was soft, yet heavy with burden "Luna, why are you shaking the entire building!?" Luna shrugged "I'm just working.." Kitty sighed and took of her ear muffs "Luna, this has to stop" Luna looked at her through her goggles.

"What are you talking about?" Kitty hated how Luna was staying in her lab like this, it has been one full year since Luna the Alien died on the P.E.S.T. Flying fortress and Luna Alley was born, it was her new earth name and after Kitty stole Dudley from her and she watched her clone/daughter die in front of her, she never stopped crying, she had lost everything in one day.

Her lover, her daughter, her entire race, she gave it all up to save Petropolis, the Chief awarded her with a earth identity and a house so she could blend in and villains would stop trying to go after her, after the final battle with P.E.S.T. She never left her lab, Kitty rarely saw her anymore, Luna still invented for T.U.F.F. But she wouldn't leave her lab, even though she had a house now, Kitty was pretty sure it was empty.

"You haven't been out of this lab for an entire year Luna, you need to go outside, meet some boys, I don't know, anything!" Luna shook her head "I have work to do,the T.U.F.F. Mobile is acting funny" Kitty sighed "I know your hurting, but it's been a whole year, Dudley misses you, I miss you" Luna took off her goggles and rubbed her eyes.

Kitty could see she had been crying again from the tear marks on her furry cheeks "Luna...are you punishing yourself over Eve's...you know?" Luna found a stool and sat down "Do you think I deserve to have a good life after all that's happened?" Kitty put a hand on her lap and looked into her eye's "It wasn't your fault, Pest was evil to the core, they made you do something horrible, and I'm sorry...but please, at least come over for dinner tonight, you need friends and we're here for you" Luna sighed as she nodded "Okay..." Kitty smiled and stood up.

"Good, I'll see you tonight then" Kitty then left Luna's lab as Luna took out a Bracelet with pictures of her and her friends, Kitty was walking back to her desk when arms wrapped around her from behind "Wha!?" she spun around and ready to attack when lips found her's and she recognized the taste as her boyfriend as the white dog broke the kiss.

"Hey there beautiful, how are you doing today?" he smiled at her as she blushed "D-Dudley, not around the work place, silly" Dudley let her go and laughed a little "Sorry, I just can't help myself around you" Kitty kissed his cheek "Aw. That's sweet Dudley" he looked back at Luna's lab "I saw you go in Luna's lab, what happened?" Kitty sighed and sat down at her desk.

"It's been a whole year...I really broke her spirit huh?" Kitty shook her head "No Dudley, it was Pest, not just you, we all did stupid things against her, I betrayed her trust, you shattered her love life and Pest forced her to kill her entire race" Dudley's ears went down "Her life is hard huh?" Kitty nodded "That's why as her only real friends we need to be there for her, help her through this, there has to be a way to help her" Dudley took her hand and smiled.

"Your right Kitty, and we will" Kitty blushed as he held her hand "Hey now.." Dudley kissed her cheek and went to his own desk, even though Dudley cheated on Kitty with Luna, they gave it another try and were actually doing pretty well, Kitty didn't let him touch her in any sexually way yet, because she wanted to take it slow this time and things were great.

Now Kitty wanted to help Luna up on her feet, and she was glad Luna finally agreed to come over, she needed friends, her thoughts were interrupted by a voice over the intercom "Agents Puppy and Katswell, report to my office!" Kitty wondered what her boss also known as the Chief wanted, so she got up from her desk and walked over to the Chief's office.

"I'm here Chief" Dudley said as he walked in behind her, Kitty and Dudley saw their flea boss with a shadowy figure in the corner "Who is that?" Kitty asked "Agents, we have a special quest here today, she's back from overseas and with her on our side, we can't lose!" a tan cat girl walked into the light and smiled, she wore a blue tube top, and black short shorts, she didn't wear gloves and she had black boots that were made for combat.

Kitty gasped and looked her over "No...it..it can't be..." she had black long hair in a twisted ponytail with a blue hair tie and her bangs covered her right eye, her eye's were emerald green and Dudley was dumbstruck at her beauty "Wow..." she smiled at them and Kitty didn't blink as she stared at her "A...Amy?" she nodded and finally spoke.

"It's been awhile...baby sis..." Kitty felt tears in her eyes and she hugged her "Sis!" Dudley raised an eyebrow "Wait? What!? Your sister is out of jail!?" Amy hugged Kitty back and looked at Dudley "Actually that's her other sister, I'm Amanda Katswell, my friends and family call me Amy for short, who are you?" Dudley smiled at her.

"I'm Dudley Puppy, Agent and Kitty's boyfriend!" Amy stared at him and then at Kitty "Your dating!?" Kitty nodded and let go of her "Yep, he's been great" Amy put her hand on her head and ruffled Kitty's hair "Gosh, how long has it been?" Kitty thought about it "I'd say...nine years now" Amy felt bad and sat down on the Chief's desk.

"Nine years?...man it feels like just yesterday I was helping mom take care of you" Kitty blushed and Dudley smirked "Sis, that was when I was a baby, last I saw you, we video chatted when you started your world travel, how did that go anyway?" Amy yawned "It was...boring, I mean all I did was see the sights and get hit on with corny and cheesy lines, I did find some things worth the trip though, it did get fun at times" Kitty smiled.

"Well, it's good to have you back sis, I missed you so much!" she hugs her again and Amy pats her back "Me too baby sis, me too" Kitty then got an idea "Hey sis, you can come over tonight, I have a friend coming as well, it'll be great to have you over as well!" Amy smiled and nodded "Sure baby sis!" then the Chief cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Ahem! Agents I put her on your team seeing as she's Kitty's sister and one of the best sharpshooters I've ever seen, she'll be a great new member to Tuff!" Kitty jumped happily "Yes, I get to fight evil with my older sister!" Dudley laughed a bit and Amy walked over to him and eyed him over from top to bottom "So your Kitty's man huh? Just fair warning, if you ever, and I mean ever do anything to hurt Kitty, I will ruin you" Dudley gulped and Kitty spoke.

"Don't worry Dudley, Amy is just overprotective" Dudley nodded and Amy smiled "Relax, I'll only step in if she's hurt, other then that, we're cool" Dudley smiled and looked at Kitty "How many sisters do you have?" Kitty had to think about that one "At least five others, we're a big family, Amy here is the oldest, and she's only in her thirty's" Amy laughed "Yeah, our parents got busy haha!" Dudley looked at her and the Chief spoke again.

"I'll let you three talk, oh and Kitty, tell me how Luna's training is going?" Kitty sighed "Sorry Chief, Luna isn't ready to start training, she's still upset over everything" the Chief nodded "I see, well she needs training, she is part of your team" Kitty nodded and walked out of the room "Wait for me!" Dudley followed her "Thanks again old Chief" Amy walked out as well.

"Who is this Luna girl?" Kitty smiled at her sister "She's the friend I was talking about, she's...had some problems in the past, that's why she's coming over so I can cheer her up" Amy laughed a bit "Still helping everyone in need huh baby sis?" Dudley laughed "Yeah, I'll see you two later, I need to finish up some work" he kissed Kitty's cheek and left making her blush.

"Awww, you two seem so cute" Amy teased Kitty playfully "Sis, come on" Amy laughed and saw a lab with the name Luna on it "Hey, what's that?" Kitty saw what she was looking at "Oh, that's Luna's lab, she's the only one who really goes in there, she's a inventor, builds things for Tuff all the time, she's the best at it" Amy looked deep in thought and nodded.

"Okay, I'll have to check that out later then" Kitty grinned and grabbed Amy's hand "I'll give you the Tuff tour, you'll love working here!" Amy nodded as she let Kitty pull her around "Hahaha, I missed this" ***Meanwhile* **Luna was welding something in her lab "I was weak..I couldn't protect anyone, but that will change...very soon" she went back to welding.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda looked around as Kitty gave her a tour of the building "This here is our weapons & developing lab, most labs are run by Luna now, that is if she would get out of her slump" Kitty said as they walked.

"So, made any friends while I was away sis?" Amy smiled at her sister as they walked. "Tell me all about it!"

"Well yeah, I made a lot of friends while you were gone, you'll meet them, I promise" Kitty happily said. "I'll show you to them, everyone here is great, although, not around a lot, it's mainly, me, Dudley, Keswick, Chief and Luna here"

"Wow, sounds great, that Luna girl is different huh? Dyeing her fur and hair like that? Blue isn't a normal color for cats" Amy pointed out as they walked to Kitty's desk. "Although I love her long purple hair, she should style it"

"Yeah, you ready to meet the others?" Kitty grabbed some files from her desk. "I just need to give these reports to the Chief along the way, that okay?"

"It's your job right?" Amy said as Kitty began to walk and she followed. "So who first?"

"First off, you've seen the Chief, he pretty much doesn't do much, other then overreact" Kitty said as they stopped by the Chief's office. "He is also a bit of a perv, too much romance novels, and now he thinks he can swoon any girl"

"Wow, does he get any?" Amy asked as she leaned against the wall, waiting for Kitty to finish. "has he tried it on you?"

"Haha, nah he is far to old and small for me, besides, I have a boyfriend" Kitty went in and dropped off the files, then came back. "Dudley isn't as bad as his first impressions might fool you"

"Oh yeah? Does he make you happy?" Amy grinned as she stood straight up again. "Have you and him, you know?"

"Wha? Oh, no, no, no" Kitty blushed a deep red and shook her head. "Okay once, but that was about a year ago"

"A year ago? You mean you two are a couple with no sex? How do you survive like that?" Amy raised an eyebrow as they walked again. "A normal couple needs to touch each other, everyone has sexual desires, even us Katswell's"

"I know, I know, but it's complicated, okay?" Kitty said as they went over to a lab. "This is Keswick's lab, he is our inventor for your basic needs as a secret agent"

"Cool, you got a couple different scientists then?" Amy walked in to get a better view. "I hope he isn't a freak"

"Wh-who-who are you?" a strange looking mix of every animal in nerd glasses walked up. "Ca-can I help you?"

"Hey nerd, my name is Amanda Katswell, I'm Kitty's older sister" She walked up to him and smiled. "What do you do around here?"

"Ga-ga-GIRL!" Keswick shouted and ran off.

"Huh?" Amy checked her breath to see if it was bad. "Okay then?"

"Don't mind him" Kitty shook her head and sighed. "He has a thing about girls, he is terrified of them"

"I don't get the brainy type, there is always something wrong with them" Amy walked back to Kitty and they continued. "So who else?"

"Well over here is Tammy's desk" Kitty walked over to a white bunny girl with blonde hair. "This is Tammy, she's our secretary and the Chief's favorite girl to mess with"

"Hello there, welcome to Tuff, I hope you enjoy it here" Tammy spoke with a country accent. "Wow, you two look a lot alike, sisters I'm guessing?"

"Yep, Kitty's oldest sister out of a litter of eight, name's Amanda" Amy could tell this girl was rather nice, and didn't seem to be a freak at first glance, which she liked.

"Wow, that is a lot of sisters" Tammy said with a smile and she went back to work. "Tell me more about it, okay?"

"Sure, let's move on Kitty" Amy said as she looked around the room. "I can tell, I'm going to like it here"

"Well other then your basic stuff around the office, that's it Amy" Kitty said as she walked by Luna's lab. "Unless you want to see the lower levels, but you need the special ID's to go down there"

"Have you gone there sis?" Amy asked full of curiosity. "What's down there?"

"Once, yeah" Kitty smiled, she did have a special ID, being the best agent in Tuff. "But, I can't talk about it, sorry sis"

"That's okay" Amy said as they continued the tour.

***Meanwhile*** Luna was in her lab working and sparks were flying, she had gotten used to the low level of tech on earth, but it still felt weird to use them, but she stepped back and moved up her goggles with a smile, she looked at a cube that had glowing alien pattens on it, her project was finally done.

"Now to save my old memories, and start anew" Luna sat down and the cube opened a socket in front of her. "I hope this works"

She kept her eye's on the socket and a spark flashed for a second, blinding her.

"Ahhh!" Luna shook her head and rubbed her eye's from the sudden flash. "What the?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She heard a scream come out of nowhere "IT HURTS!"

"Hang on honey, you got this, oh god, why now!?" Luna remembered those voices and turned to face them. "Push baby! Push!"

Luna found herself in a birthing room, she could see the stars out of an energy field looking window, keeping the air in the building, wait, air? She took a deep breath.

The air wasn't that of earth's, she remembered the fresh coolant smell, the engine hum of the dome, and over at a birthing bed was two cats like her, both female, the one on the bed had pink hair, ruby red eye's and a darker shade of blue fur, she wore a purple two piece dress, that had red symbols in a line going down her clothes on one side.

The other one next to her was a lighter blue furred cat like herself, purple hair and crystal white eye color, they both wore clothes that would like quite different from what earth had, yet she could see that it might, the blue cat wore a blue sleeveless top, that blended in with her fur with glowing lines going down her curves, she also had black pants and the lines continued down her pants.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The pink haired cat screamed more in pain. "GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!"

Soon the doctor got the baby out of her, the baby was covered in a purple gel like goo, and Luna smiled as she walked over, she knew they couldn't see her, this being a memory and all.

"WAAAAHHHHH!" The baby cried and the doctor cleaned her up a bit and wrapped her up in a blanket so the baby wasn't cold.

"Congratulations you two, it's a girl" The female doctor handed over the baby to her mother.

"Oh...my baby.." She held her gently and cradled the small kitten, her fur was a sky blue.

"Wow...you did it Aka..." The other girl smiled and looked at the baby. "Our daughter..."

"Oh Fi..." Aka cuddled her new born baby. "I'm so happy!"

Luna looked at them and sat down as the baby's crying slowly stopped in the arms of her mother.

"What should we call her?" Fi asked as she kept her eye's on her baby girl. "I think I have a name"

"Oh? What's that?" Aka asked looking up at her.

"Luna, we are on our honeymoon, on Lunar cycle moon, so Luna...seems right." Fi smiled as her baby got a smile from the name she was given.

"Luna? I love it, Luna it is" Aka kissed her baby's forehead.

Luna was happy to her her parents again, even if it was only in a memory, her mother was named Aka, which was a named based on the color red, her race actually named their children around the place they were born, so her mother Aka was born on a red planet, Fi was a nickname for Fissure since she was born near a fissure.

"Hi Mom, hi dad..." Luna said as if she wanted them to hear her, but she knew they couldn't, it only felt like a year, maybe a little more, but she really hadn't seen them for...what eighty? Maybe a hundred years? She didn't want to think about it. "I wish you could hear me"

"She's beautiful.." Fi cleaned off some of the purple goo still on her baby. The goo on her was a special alien birthing gel that the mother secretes, typicality she would secrete the goo on a horde of gems and shiny things, almost like a nest, but they didn't have that when Luna was born, and the gel was mainly kept inside.

Luna never really thought about ti, but her culture actually had a lot to do with gems, Eye color was always a gem color of sorts, even diamond was an eye color for her race, Luna got up and went over to the door leading out.

"We love you...so much Luna" Aka said to her baby and held her as she yawned. "Someone is tired, huh?"

"I love you too mom and dad.." Luna said as she looked back before leaving her memory.

Luna walked into the bright light and into the next memory, there, she saw a little blue girl with dark violet hair and gem pink eye's Walking outside, she wore a red long sleeved sweater, that was actually bigger then her, and a purple skirt that worked rather well together.

"Wow.." The six year old was in awe at her surroundings, she had never seen the outside before, it was beautiful, the red sky, the sounds of strange wildlife all around her, she loved it outside, she walked over to some cliffs and saw a river down below, down below a large shark like thing jumped out of the water and it landed back into the river floating away on it's back. "I love it out here, it's so...full of life!"

"Luna!" the little and the older Luna turned around to see Aka walking to her. "Luna, get away from that cliff, young lady!"

"Mommy!" The little Luna ran up to her with a wide smile. "I saw a tripod spore creature, and a shark in the floating rivers, the sky is so red and pretty, one day, I hope to see a man like daddy talks about when she's home!"

"Luna..." Aka growled and raised her hand, before slapping the child. "I told you never to go outside without someone to watch you, it's dangerous, how dare you disobey your mother, and what are you wearing!?"

Luna held her now red cheek as Aka grabbed a circular device on the back of her neck and twisted it, Luna's outfit suddenly glowed and her glowing clothes fell off around her like star particles, a new outfit was then placed on her by the device, it was a white silk little dress with a royal blue trim and alien glowing symbols formed down where her spine was. "Mmm..Mommy?"

"Your father must have given you that outfit from one of her trips, with me young lady" She grabbed Luna's arm roughly and pulled her along. "I can't believe you would ignore your studies!"

"Mommy...I'm sorry...I...I just wanted to see the outside for once.." The little six year old was at the point of tears. "I don't want to go into the bad room...please mommy!?"

Luna followed them and hanged her head, she wished she could help the small version of herself, but how could she? She sighed and watched the memory.

"You disobeyed me Luna, you had your studies and you left them, technology is our way of life, not nature, you need to study technology, learn the ways of our world so you can be ready to build a future, why is that so hard to under stand!?" Aka get Luna inside their house and she grabbed her shoulders. "Now get up into your room, and back to your studies!"

"Bu-" Little Luna tried to speak but was stopped with Aka slapping her again. "Yes mommy..."

"Good, you know I'm only doing this to help you along in the future, a genius brain like yours is a gift, and you can't abuse it by acting like a child, now study" Aka spun her around and pointed to the stairs. "To your room"

Little Luna walked up the stairs without a another word, she went into her room and sat down at her desk, and she opened the book and began her studies, she looked up and saw a star map on her ceiling, and a glowing dot wasn't moving, she waved her hand over her desk and a blue holographic line came up and followed her hand, she then widened it and made a screen, then she turned it on and a calling symbol appeared.

"Hello?" Fi, her father appear on the screen. "Luna? Is that you?"

"Hi...daddy..." Luna held back tears as her face hurt.

"Luna? What happened?" Fi noticed the red marks on her baby's cheeks. "Is Aka hitting you again!?"

"I..I went outside..when I was supposed to be studying" Luna felt tears coming down her cheeks.

"Luna...I'm sorry I 'm not there, I would be talking to your mother about this if I could, but my work has me very busy, stay strong okay? Aka is just stressed out, that's my fault, with her worrying over the fact I might not come home" Fi reached out and a holographic arm touched Luna's little forehead. "Don't worry, I know, that things will get better, your a special girl"

Luna smiled a little when out of nowhere a large pod like object slammed into the ground, inside was a clicking sound and a strange looking bug like warrior jumped out and started to shoot at Fi.

"Oh crud, not again, listen Luna sweetheart, daddy has work to do, I love you very much!" Fi looked back and dodged a mantis like claw coming down at her and she tackled the beast. You should have stayed on your planet!"

The signal was lost as the battle began, and Luna sighed trying to calm down as she got back to her studies.

Luna remembered that when she was little her father was in the war with another race, a race of insects, but this was the reason she was saving the memories she had, so she could forget the harsh ones, like her mother hitting her for just going outside.

"I think I'll stop for now" Luna said to herself as she walked out the glowing door, she soon woke up in a daze and picked herself up. "Huh? that brought back some memories, not all good"

"Hey Luna!?" Luna shot up as her name was called, and Dudley walked in. "There you are, you ready for some time away from the lab?"

"I think so Dudley" She looked back at the memory cube and then back at him. "I think so"

"Great, Kitty and Amy are already there, let's go" Dudley offered his hand and Luna sat up on her own. "Okay?"

"Let's go, shall we?" Luna said and they left T.U.F.F. For the night. "It's at Kitty's place right?"

"Yeah" Dudley nodded. "Are you sure your okay? Still upset about...you know?"

"Oh you mean the small detail that I'm spending time with the girl who stabbed me in the back, and the guy who broke my heart? No, I'm not upset at all" Luna kept walking.

"Oh..okay" Dudley wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or she was still upset, he was going with still upset to be honest. "Let's go to Kitty's place!"

They headed to Kitty's place and walked to her door, it was only about a couple minutes really, Dudley knocked on the door. "We're here Kitty!"

"Awesome!" Kitty opened the door and smiled at Dudley and Luna. "Come on in you two!"

Dudley and Luna walked in and Kitty closed the door. "Feels good to be out of the lab for once huh Luna?"

"I guess.." Luna looked away avoiding eye contact.

"Hey there she is, I didn't get to see you really back at Tuff HQ" Amy walked in and smiled at her. "It's great that you could make it"

"Your...who again?" Luna had a lot on her mind at the time they first met, so it was a little hard to remember.

"I'm Amanda Katswell, Kitty's oldest sister, my friends call me Amy" Amy held out her hand to her. "Please to meet you Ms. Alley"

"Oh...okay" Luna took her hand and they shook, Amy could tell that Luna was a very sensitive type of girl, probably had a rough past, but she looked happy as well. "You hungry?"

"Oh, I go for something, thanks" Luna smiled a little and Kitty went into the kitchen. "I love Kitty's cooking, even though nobody else seems too"

"Well, Kitty's cooking is rather...unique, she's getting better really" Amy smiled at Kitty in the kitchen. "She's really something huh?"

"Hey Luna, you want to sit down?" Dudley offered and Luna shook her head. "You sure?"

"Thanks Dudley, but I'm fine" Luna said with a shy smile. "Thanks for letting me come over"

"So Luna, what do you do at Tuff?" Amy asked as she sat down. "Your an inventor, but how does this help Tuff exactly, like on missions and the like"

"Well that's easy Amy" Luna sat down and pulled out a blueprint, she always carried one around. "You see I can do a lot, but I mainly design the tools and gadgets, some times weapons and robots, but mainly tools that help the agent, I improve the Keswick models and hand out my own work, but I never made anything that can kill"

"Wow, that's amazing Luna, your the lead scientist then?" Amy asked curiously.

"Me? Oh no, no, Keswick is, I'm not much of a leader type" Luna said.

"Luna could if she wanted to!" Dudley said with a smile.

Luna blushed and Kitty walked in with a tray of food. And wet it down on the table.

"Okay guys, we have fish sandwiches, Mom's special chicken strips and a large bowl of bacon!" Kitty said as she sat down with the group. "Enjoy!"

"Sweet, Mom's chicken strips were the best!" Amy took a plate and started to eat. "Mmmm! Yummy!"

"Earth food, okay I think I can eat this" Luna took a plate and started to eat. "Mmmmm! Nice blend of flavors, I think it's missing a little something though"

"BACON!" Dudley took the bowl and started eating. "Thanks Kitty!"

"I'm glad you all like it!" Kitty got hers and starting eating.

Kitty had taken a cooking class over the past year and she was a much better chef then before, almost as good as Luna was really, of course Luna always thought Kitty's cooking was good even if everyone else threw up her fish cookies, she loved them.

"Luna?" Kitty looked at Luna more seriously now. "We're sorry..about everything, I stole your man, and betrayed your trust, and I can't forgive myself for that"

"I'm sorry too" Dudley said as he swallowed his bacon. "I broke your heart and we forced you to lose that kid.."

"What are you guys talking about?" Amy asked confused. "What happened a year ago?"

"Well sis, it's a long story, but to shorten it, me and Luna fell in love with the same guy, Dudley over there, but we didn't know that we both were also dating him" Kitty played with her food a it as she spoke.

"Wait, wait, wait, Dudley? You were two timing on my sister!?" Amy growled at him. "What the heck man!?"

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt anyone...I just, I liked them both and I was stupid..." Dudley hung his head.

"Anyways sis, things only got worse, I handed her over to a sicko, that...cut her open, it was to save the people I knew, but I hurt Luna pretty bad" Kitty continued.

"Whoa...jeez, Luna has had it rough then" Amy was shocked that Luna was still sane, that kind of thing would break a normal person. "What else?"

"The battle at PEST HQ was the worst, but I can't say anymore, about that, the alien we had...was lost to us there, after we found that they had cloned her, she made the choice the protect Petropolis instead of the only chance she had to get her race back" Kitty avoided saying who the alien was, due to it being a high level secret at T.U.F.F. Now.

"Wow, that's..deep, I feel bad for that alien, and Luna, I heard that Luna lost a child there, is that true?" Amy asked not know that hit a sore spot on Luna.

"Well..yes, and no..." Kitty tried to explain it. "It wasn't her real child, it was a clone, the first true success of Pest's cloning technology"

"Oh.." Amy looked at Luna with sad eye's. "Sorry to hear that"

"It's okay...can..can I say something?" Luna asked as she looked up a bit. "I need to get something out"

"Go ahead Luna, speak your mind" Kitty said thinking it was going to be something about hating them.

"Kitty? Dudley? I wanted to say...that I'm happy for you two, being together" Luna smiled a bit as the y were dumbfounded.

"Really Luna, your not upset anymore?" Dudley asked.

"I'm not upset anymore Dudley, I loved you, but you and Kitty seem happy together, and I won't cause any problems for you two, you made your choice and I respect that, I'm still sad about the Eve, but..Kitty is right, I need to move on, I can't live in the past, if I do..I'll waste away" Luna saw that Dudley and Kitty were smiling again. "What I'm trying to say is...I forgive you two, for everything, for the betrayal, the heart break all of it...I..I want to start over with you guys, be friends again"

"I'd like that Luna..." Kitty said as she felt tears trying to escape.

"Me too" Dudley said with a big smile.

"Well, let's have a toast then!" Amy said as she took out a bottle of sparkling cider. "I always keep one of these with me, for just in case I need it"

"What's a toast?" Luna asked.

"Oh, you remembered the kind I like!" Kitty grabbed the glasses for them and set them down.

"I thought you didn't drink Kitty?" Dudley looked confused at her.

"It's not that kind of drink Dudley, it's cider" Kitty chuckled a little.

"A toast is something where friends or family get to together and drink for one's health or renewed friendships you that kind of thing" Amy explained and popped the cork off. "There we go!"

Amy poured the cider into the four glasses and and handed them out.

"Ahem, a toast, to renewed friendships!" Amy said as she raised her glass.

"And to returning family!" Kitty added. "Cheers"

They all took a sip of the cider and Dudley spoke up first.

"Who want's to play some board games!?" Dudley asked as he walked over to Kitty's closet.

"Oh we do!" Kitty and Amy jumped up and Luna smiled, it was nice to get that out and renew their friendships, she liked Kitty, she was like the older sister she never had, and Dudley was still fun to be around, they didn't need to be lovers for that, although she felt a bit dirty for giving herself to him now, but, as at least she's no longer close to death every turn.

"Wait for me!" Luna got up and join in the games.

**Phew, this chapter took forever to do, finally got it done, and yes it's a new style I'm trying out, neat huh? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and will R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Game night!" Kitty laughed as she watched her sister and Luna on a twister mat. "Right foot on green!"

"Oh dear" Luna reached out to a green pad and touched it as she was embarrassingly close to Amy. "I can't move anymore"

"Careful Luna, that's my breasts" Amy moved a little as she brushed up against Luna. "This is getting close"

"Left foot, red!" Kitty laughed at them a little. "You two are in a knot huh?"

"Oh boy, here goes" Amy reached out her foot and her tail got into Luna's face, and put her foot on red. "Sorry Luna"

"Oh dear" Luna blushed as Amy's butt was in her face, tried to move but it only caused her to fall on the mat. "Ah!"

"Whoa!" Amy fell as well and landed on the mat. "Oh man"

"Aw, so close" Kitty laughed more as Amy sat up a rubbed her head. "Good try girls!"

"Mmmmmmff" Amy heard a muffed sound and looked down to see Luna under her butt. "Hmmmp"

"Sorry Luna!" Amy got up and Luna took a deep breath. "My bad"

"It's okay Amy, phew" Luna sat up and smiled a little. "That was a fun game, huh?"

"Yeah!" Kitty jumped up and hugged them. "I love this, we need to have a game night every week!"

"That's for sure sis!" Amy hugged her back. "I love being back home!"

"You girls having fun?" Dudley said as he walked in. "I hate to break the fun, but it's getting pretty late, Kitty and I should get to bed"

"Awww" Amy pouted a bit and hugged her sister. "Okay then, good night sis"

"Do you have a guest room I can use?" Amy asked.

"Hehe, good night big sis" Kitty hugged her back. "Yeah, we got a spare room"

"Awesome, Luna's with me!" Amy let go of Kitty and grabbed Luna.

"I'm what?" Luna shyly covered her face with her hair.

"Haha, let's go to bed Dudley" Kitty took Dudley's arm.

"Sure Kitty" Dudley took Kitty into their room as Amy dragged Luna into the guest room.

"Haaa!" Kitty jumped onto the bed and smiled. "Today was great Dudley, Luna is smiling again, my sister came back to me, things are going great!"

"Yeah they are!" Dudley got on the bed with her and kissed her cheek. "Things are looking up"

"Yeah, they really are" Dudley got on top of her and smiled. "And with that, we can have a little fun"

"Dudley?" Kitty asked confused, then he started to kiss her neck. "Mmmm"

"Don't worry, we'll get to bed, just later" Dudley cupped her breasts as he kissed her neck.

"Mm, you just wanted to have sex, hehe, Mm" Kitty moaned as Dudley touched her.

"Well now that Luna's doing better, we can finally spend some time together" Dudley moved down and licked her breasts.

"Mm, okay Dudley, I would like that, Mm" Kitty blushed as he touched her more and started to remove her clothes.

"Hehe, oh Dudley" Kitty said in a giggle as Dudley took off her pants and panties with it, then he stuck his cold wet nose against her vagina and sniffed her scent, which he loved to do.

"You smell as good as ever Kitty" Dudley said getting hard and Kitty noticed this.

"You seem excited cutie, let's get to it" Kitty was wanting to get the sex going but Dudley was only smiled at her and took off her shirt and bra, leaving her naked and then he took his finger and rubbed her aching pussy.

"Mm, Dudley, no foreplay" Kitty said no, but her body was loving it.

Dudley inserted his finger into her wet pussy and began to finger her at a nice and gentle pace. "No foreplay huh?"

"Ah, mm" Kitty moaned as she spread her legs from him to play with her more. "Moo-moorre!"

"Hehe, you got it" Dudley decided to be a little mean and took his cock out, all hard and ready, and started to rub his large cock against her wet pussy while still fingering her. "Mmm, oh yeah"

"Ah, that's cheating Dudley!" Kitty moaned as her pussy was trying to eat his cock but only got the shaft, making her wait him more now. "Put it in me!"

"How badly do you want it Kitty?" Dudley prodding her pussy and rubbed it more as he stopped fingering her.

"I want it so bad, please Dudley!?" Kitty moaned and begged for his cock now.

"You got it, sexy!" Dudley took his cock and thrust it into Kitty's pussy as deep as he could. "Ah, yeah!"

"Ah! Mm!" Kitty arched her back and felt up her breasts as Dudley started to thrust in and out of her wetness.

"So tight!" Dudley held her legs apart as he found himself pushing against her womb, and he saw Kitty with a look of pure ecstasy and her tongue sticking out of her mouth. "Ah!"

"Dudley! More!" Kitty begged as her pussy would wrap around his cock with every thrust, and she loved every second of it. "Ah! Mm!"

Dudley watched her play with her nipples and breasts as he pushed his way into her womb and kept thrusting hard and fast into her. "Oh Kitty!"

Kitty wrapped her tail around his waist and lost herself in lust as he felt every inch of him go inside her. "Ah! It's so good, I can't hold back much longer!"

Dudley felt himself about to explode inside her, and his thrusting got faster by the second. "Me too Kitty!"

Kitty grabbed the sheets and felt herself ready to cum at any second. "Du-Dudley, I'M CUMMING!"

Dudley was thrusting as fast as he could into her now.

"AH!" Kitty came hard and her sex juices shot all over Dudley's cock.

This however sent Dudley over the edge. "OH GOD!"

"AHH!" Dudley came into her womb hard, shooting as much as he could into her.

They both breathed heavily and kissed each other.

"I love you Dudley" Kitty said in between breaths.

"I love you too Kitty" Dudley was the same way and they cuddled, Dudley pulled out of her and his cum slowly oozed out of her pussy.

"Haaaa, that was amazing Dudley" Kitty purred and snuggled him.

"Awww, your amazing Kitty" Dudley kissed her forehead.

***Meanwhile***

"Mmm! Hehehe, Dudley" Amy could hear her sister having sex with her boyfriend right across the hall, and she had to admit, that sounded hot, and now she was horny.

"Thanks for everything Amy, I enjoyed this time we had with everyone" Luna said as she walked out of the bathroom and slipped into bed next to her, there was after all only one bed and they had to share.

"It's no problem Luna, I'm glad I was here to help" Amy noticed Luna wasn't wearing much at all to bed, well nether was she, but still.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm friends with them again" Luna adjusted herself in her sexy nighty and noticed Amy looking at her. "Is there something on my face?"

"Not yet" Amy tried to resist the urge, but she couldn't, she never told anyone, but she was a nymphomaniac, she felt her pussy get wet, she eyed Luna wondering if that would be okay, but after hearing her sister she got crazy horny and she needed some relief now.

"What do you mean?" Luna remained strangely innocent to the whole thing.

"Mmm, Dudley, let's go again!" Kitty's voice came from the other room as moaning could be heard once more.

"Oh f*ck it" Amy lost all reason and jumped Luna, she grabbed her arms and pinned her down.

"What the, Amy!?" Luna tried to stop her but she had no strength to back her up.

Without a word Amy kissed Luna's lips and sat on her waist so she couldn't escape. "Mmm!"

"Mmmm!?" Luna tried to fight her off but couldn't, and Amy kept kissing her.

"Mwah!" Amy broke the kiss and grinned. "I don't know if your dating someone, and frankly I don't care, tonight your mine"

Luna looked scared as Amy took off her nighty and tossed it to the side, she then went to her panties and started to pull them off, when Luna grabbed her panties trying to stop anymore from happening, mainly because she was embarrassed.

"Oh don't be shy Luna, we're friends, just right now, friends with benefits, that's all" Amy comforted her.

"Benefits?" Luna looked confused, still naive to the world. "But...but it's embarrassing..."

"It's only you and me here, both girls, nothing to be embarrassed about, here, let me start us off" Amy said as she pulled off her panties and looked at her cute blue pussy. "Mmmm, I've never tasted a blue pussy before"

Luna blushed deeply and covered herself, being girls wasn't the problem, she just wasn't used to sex after he slept with Dudley and he cheated on her, that was the only time she ever had been with someone, so she was still new to sex, she had to admit, she did find Amy attractive, and this Friends with benefits thing she talked about might be really good for her.

Getting friends was always a nice thing, Kitty and Dudley were friends too, were they friends with benefits? She didn't know, but she was warming up to the idea, when she felt something wet trace around her pussy. "Mmmm, huh?"

Luna looked down and saw Amy's head now between her legs and she was licking her pussy.

Luna gasped as she felt her tongue massage her azure folds, and she spread her legs for Amy to do with her as she pleased. "Ahhh, Mmmm"

Amy licked her pussy and noticed Luna getting wet, and smiled as she licked faster now. "Mmmmm!"

"Ahh! Oohhh" Luna smiled as she was now feeling really good, her tongue felt amazing in her azure spot. "Oh Amy..."

Luna's moans were getting Amy off and she wanted more, she made Luna wet and put a hand between her legs and rubbed her pussy as she licked Luna's pussy more.

"Mmm!" Luna moaned and Amy got them both into a better position, sitting up and bringing Luna's lower half up with her.

"You taste good!" Amy fingered herself as she went back to licking her pussy. "Mmmmm!"

Luna felt so good she was losing her mind from the pleasure, resting only on about half of her back she was upside down with Amy right between her legs and licking her faster.

"Ahh, mmmm, so good!" Luna felt herself getting close as Amy went harder with her tongue, and Luna was sent over the edge. "AHHHHH! AMY!"

She cummed hard on Amy's face and this sent Amy over the edge as she was fingering herself much harder then before. "MMMMM!"

Amy came and let go of Luna's pussy. "Haaaa, did you enjoy that?"

"Ye-yeah..." Luna breathed heavily as she hadn't had an orgasm for around a year, and she was glad she got one now, she felt so good all over, she thought that was all but then Amy got on top of her, while she was still upside down and connected their pussy's. "Amy!?"

Before she could finish Amy started to grind their pussy's together causing a surge of pleasure for both of them. "Ahhhh, I haven't f*cked a woman in awhile, this feels so good!"

"Oh god!" Luna moaned feeling her wet pussy grind against her wet pussy. "Mmmm! Ahhh!"

"You like this?" Amy kept her hips moving, grinding their pussy's together and then grabbed her legs and grinded their pussy's much harder now.

"Ye-yes..." Luna was quiet but it felt like heaven to her, she moaned as Amy pressed and grind their pussy's together. "Ahhhhh, So good!"

Amy loved to hear the quiet girl get louder as she was pleasured, she went faster pleasuring them both. "Oh god, your pussy is so wet!"

Luna looked at her and then at the ceiling as the pleasure took her. "I'm...I can't control myself"

Luna stuck her tongue out as the pleasure consumed her body and Amy went harder. "Ahhhhhh! I'm close!"

"Good, do it Luna!" Amy grinned and went much faster on her pussy. "Ahhhhhh!"

Luna screamed as she came all over Amy's pussy. "AHHHHH!"

Luna's orgasm hit Amy over the edge making her cum hard as well. "AHHHHHH! LUNA!"

Amy came hard on Luna's pussy and she collapsed next to Luna. "Haaaa, wow..."

"Haaaa, that was amazing Amy..." Luna relaxed as she caught her breath. "We should do that again sometime"

Amy laughed a bit and nodded. "Yeah, I agree on that one"

Amy was about to turn off the lights when both of them heard Kitty moaning loudly. "Their still at it?"

"I guess, you want to go again?" Luna smiled at her.

"Why not, I always enjoy good sex" Amy picked Luna up and sat her on her waist.

Luna smiled and kissed her lips, she could get used to friends with benefits.

***The next morning***

Luna walked out of the guest room and yawned, she saw that Kitty and Amy were already up and talking.

"So what's the plan today sis?" Amy took a sip of her milk from her mug.

"Actually, I have plans with Luna today" Kitty smiled and saw Luna walk up. "Hey sleepyhead, glad your awake"

"Morning" Luna yawned again and Amy grinned at her.

"You look well rested, I guess our "Alone" time payed off" Amy said remembering their hot steamy night.

"Huh?" Kitty raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about sis?"

"Oh nothing, let's just say it's been awhile since I slept with a woman on the same bed, I know I slept great!" Amy drank more of her milk. "And I know you and Dudley sure are in a healthy relationship, I heard you two almost all night"

"Oh, hehe, sorry sis" Kitty blushed and remembered the night her and Dudley just shared. "It was a lot of fun for both of us"

"I bet it was, sis, I bet it was!" Amy laughed a bit and Luna sat down with them.

"So Luna are you ready to begin that training?" Kitty asked as she handed her a cup of milk. "Here"

"Training? What for?" Luna took the cup and drank some. "Mmm, thanks"

"Well, the Chief wanted me to train you since you came here, so I think I'm a little late on that, but I think now that we're friends again, we can focus on that now" Kitty smiled and finished her milk. "Your ready to learn defensive skills Luna, your always the damsel in distress, but I'll help you fix that"

"Oh, okay Kitty I'll do my best" Luna smiled, this was her chance to change, to help her friends instead of putting them in danger trying to rescue her.

"That's the spirit Luna, when we're trough with training you'll be as good as me!" Kitty got up and grabbed her jacket. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Luna got up and followed her out the door.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me then Amy" Dudley said as he walked in from the bedroom. "This is a great time to get to know each other"

"Sure Dudley, why not?" Amy got up and they headed out the door.

They all headed to T.U.F.F. HQ, where Kitty took Luna to the training dojo. "Okay, here Luna, you'll need to wear a gi for training"

Kitty took out a white and black loose gi and handed it to Luna. "We'll start with the basics Luna"

Luna nodded and changed into the gi in the changing room. "It's a little loose"

The gi was nice but it was loose around her chest, showing off her cleavage, making her blush. "Are these suppose to be embarrassing?"

Kitty laughed a bit and helped her adjust it so it wasn't as revealing. "We'll have to fix you up a fitting gi later, but right now, let's train"

"Okay Kitty" Luna and Kitty went to the mat and Kitty pointed to a punching bag.

"Hit this with all you got" Kitty moved back and watched.

"Alright" Luna looked at her hands and balled her right hand into a fist and looked at the punching bag. "I can do this"

Luna punched the bag as hard as she could and it didn't move at all, she punched it again and her punches were like that of a kitten's, she wasn't strong at all.

"Uh...okay, well...oh!" Kitty remembered Luna once said her gravity was different on her planet, she was lighter then any earthling, it was no wonder she couldn't even throw a punch. "Let's see if you have a good throwing arm"

Kitty took Luna over to a target and looked around until she found a boomerang and she grabbed it and handed it to Luna. "Try this"

"Okay, I'll try" Luna took the boomerang and looked at it, as if studying it to understand how it worked. "How do I work this?"

"You throw it, and it comes back, simple, try and hit the target" Kitty said as she backed away so she wasn't about to get hit.

"Oh, that is simple" Luna aimed herself and threw the boomerang as hard as she could, the boomerang however didn't go very far, and hit the ground. "Oops"

Kitty sighed as Luna picked it up again and tried again. "Okay, I think I got this"

Luna threw the boomerang and it flew that the target. "Yay!"

But before it reached the target it went past it and smacked the wall.

"Awww, come on!" Luna kicked the floor and sighed.

"Nice try, but let's try a different one, okay?" Kitty said as she walked over to her and handed her a gun. "Try this, it's technology, so you should be in your element"

Luna smiled as she looked at the gun, she studied it and started to take it apart, learning the in's and out's of the gun. "Wow"

Luna took it all apart and Kitty smiled at her, Kitty knew that Luna had a thing for technology, it was her life, her job and her hobby, she could take metal and do anything with it, even things that wouldn't seem to work she got them to work, it was thanks to Luna working on Keswick's machines that all their gadgets actually worked now.

Kitty didn't have to pay any hospital bills for awhile now, and that was awesome in her book. "Try shooting the target now"

"Okay Kitty" Luna put the gun back together and aimed it at the target. "Here it goes"

Luna fired the gun, only to have the kickback knock her on her butt. "Oof!"

"You okay Luna?" Kitty helped her up and looked at the target, she barely grazed it, if that, Kitty sighed knowing this was going to be harder to train her then she thought. "Well...you can't throw a punch or a throwing weapon, and you can't shoot a gun, you can't fight at all can you?"

"I'm nothing like my dad, she was a born fighter, she was in the war when I was little" Luna sighed and nodded. "She could fight, but me? I'm pathetic.."

Luna looked down at the gun and dropped it, she was a master of building technology beyond earth compare, but she wasn't strong enough to even use one, she felt so pathetic, her parents must be shaking their heads in disappointment right now, she was so weak, there was no way she could help her friends like this.

"Luna?" Kitty sat her down at a nearby bench. "Your not pathetic, you said your dad was a born fighter right? Well I'm sure some of that rubbed off on you, we just need to keep training and we'll find it, okay?"

Luna looked at Kitty and nodded. "But...how can I protect anyone as I am?"

"Luna, when I was first starting out, do you think I was as good as I am now?" Kitty looked at her concerned.

"Um...maybe" Luna looked a little confused.

"No, I was terrible at first, it was thanks to my mom and my sisters I was able to get this good, my mom is an ex cop, you see? She had to work hard to be that good, heck it took me eight years, I don't expect you to get it right the first time" Kitty admitted with a smile.

"Wow, you really think I can do it?" Luna looked at her with hope in her eyes.

"I know you can, and will, we just need to get past the basics and you'll be as skilled as your dad was" Kitty smiled at her and patted her back. "I'll help you every step of the way!"

"Okay Kitty, your right, I'll make my parents and my earth friends proud!" Luna got up with new found energy and desire to prove herself. "Even if I have to invent a way for me to become stronger, I will!"

"That's the spirit Luna, lets get training!" Kitty grabbed her and they went to the training mat for some real training.

However the Chief on his tv screen popped up and looked at them. "Agent Katswell, we need you and agent Puppy to investigate something strange"

"Strange? Sorry Chief, but I'm training Luna right now, can't Dudley do this?" Kitty asked as she annoyed from him interrupting their training.

"Well...I don't know" He thought about it when Luna spoke.

"Why not send Amy? She's a Katswell and you said she was the best sharp shooter you've seen" Luna pointed out.

"True, it'll be a good chance to see what she can do, very well, you two continue training, I'll send out the others" The Chief said and turned off the screen.

"Okay, now let's begin" Kitty turned to Luna and they started to train.

***Meanwhile*** Dudley and Amy were talking at his desk. "So you and Kitty were really at it last night, is she on the pill, or are you two going for a you know what?"

"Wha? Oh! Yeah" Dudley blushed at her sudden topic. "Well Kitty hasn't told me if she's on the pill or not, but we both are just taking things slow, we rarity touched each other after Luna was hurt, but now that things are getting better between us, me and Kitty can up our relationship"

"Hmm, don't you think it's a little...early for that?" Amy raised an eyebrow. "From what you guys told me, you slept with both Luna and Kitty, I mean it's great you and Kitty are in such a healthy relationship, but you need to think about Luna's feelings too, you took her virginity right?"

"Well...yes" Dudley rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not like it was easy for me ether, but she can do better then me, I hurt her over trying to get with Kitty, I wish I could be with them both, make them both happy, but I can't"

"I understand, it's hard, but all I'm saying is it might be a good idea to dim it down with Kitty in front of Luna, just for a bit, okay?" Amy said as she patted him on the back. "Just in case Luna is still hurting from the breakup"

"Yeah, your right Amy, for Luna" Dudley smiled a little when the Chief's tv monitor came down.

"Agents, I need you two to investigate a strange call, Agent Katswell is busy training agent Alley, so you and Agent Katswell are going to need to do this" He said looking serious.

"On it Chief, what are we looking for?" Dudley turned his attention to the screen.

"Jack Rabbit, Kitty's old partner is asking for help and we need you two to find out why, be careful, he is a villain after all" The Chief read from his Intel.

"Jack huh? I only heard about him, he was the best here once right?" Amy asked as she sat up from sitting on Dudley's desk.

"What does he want from Kitty this time?" Dudley was annoyed at this, the last time he was around he almost raped Madame Catastrophe and was working for P.E.S.T.

"He wants to talk, figure out what it's about, and be prepared for anything" The Chief said and the screen turned off.

"Well Amy, it's just us, want to see what this is about Amy?" Dudley got up and grabbed his badge.

"Sure Dudley, it's a date" Amy laughed a bit as she jumped off his desk and landed with ease.

Dudley cracked a smile and they left the T.U.F.F. Building and got into the T.U.F.F. Mobile. "So what is this Jack like?"

Dudley was in the driver seat and they drove off. "He was a good guy once, at least that's what Kitty said, he was always looking out for others, but then one day he was only in it for the money, and then retired"

"Wow, that sucks when a good guy goes bad, how many times have you beat him?" Amy relaxed a little not worried at all.

"About three times so far" Dudley said and looked at the Intel location where Jack was at.

They drove until they reached a large building with a glowing neon sign that said Dark Moon and they parked, as Amy whistled at the joint.

"Nice place, is that a bar?" Amy said as she got out of the car.

"I don't know, I've never been here before, this is where teenagers and the weirdos tend to hangout" Dudley got out as well and they walked inside.

Inside was a large dance floor with glowing neon panels and teenager dancing away having a great time, the music was loud and there was tables all around the place with people eating and drinking, just having a good time, they saw a large stage with entertainers preforming.

And not the sexy girls type, well there were no dancers, but there was a sexy black rabbit doing magic tricks, she had long black hair with red highlights, and red eye's, she wore a sexy magician outfit on as well. "Thank you, thank you! Enjoy the show!"

"We love you Selena!" A random guy shouted.

"Wow this place is active!" Amy said as she looked around. "And this is where Jack wants to talk?"

Dudley nodded and looked around as well, he saw a bartender serving drinks to some people and saw Jack over there with them getting a drink. "There he is"

They walked over and they saw that the bartender was a black bat girl with pink hair in a double pigtail with black highlights, she wore a short goth skirt with skulls and a backless shirt that had a strap around the back of her neck giving her wings some room to flap, there was a cut in the middle that showed off her nicely formed cleavage and it didn't have any sleeves, and unlike Bat she didn't look blind, her eye's were yellow and she was sucking on what looked like a hospital blood pack.

"Hey there, what can I get for you two?" She smiled at the two of them. "You two look new here, my name is Vivian, my name is actually longer, but everyone calls me Vivi"

"Hello, we're actually here for a man named Jack Rabbit" Amy said as she sat down.

"Rabbit?" Vivi questioned.

"There you are, we need to talk" Jack said as he looked up at them. "Huh? Your not Kitty, who are you?"

"Amanda Katswell, Kitty's older sister, and you must be her ex partner that went evil" Amy sat down on a stool next to where Vivi was.

"That's me" Jack said strangely serious.

"What is this about Jack? Another plot against Kitty?" Dudley said as he leaned on the counter.

"No, not this time, I need your help" Jack said and he noticed Amy. "It's about my sister"

"Wait, wait, wait, you have a sister? Since when?" Dudley looked at him confused.

"I've always had one, Dippy, she's in trouble" Jack said as he sat up. "Her name is Monica, and she's..a bit of a wild one"

"Monica?" Vivi thought about the name as they talked.

"How can we trust you? You tried to drain Kitty's brain and steal Tuff's secrets twice, for stupid music cufflinks!" Dudley said with a hint of anger.

"I know, I know, but the cufflinks weren't the real reason, I needed the money to care for her, sure the cufflinks were a bonus, but the money I got went to her, but after I was put in jail she was all on her own, and now she's a teenager" Jack said as he pushed a glass forward.

Vivi smiled and took the glass, and gave him a refill.

"Oh I get it, since you were in jail she's become a troublemaker slash party girl, right?" Amy said as she looked at Vivi, she could tell she was deep in thought.

"Yes, that's right, she's gotten mixed up in a bad crowd, and she needs help, I know I don't deserve to ask for help, but Monica is a good kid, unlike me, but she's been borrowing money from some shady people" Jack took his refilled glass and drank some.

"Your right, you don't deserve to ask for help, this is a family problem, why should we bother?" Dudley asked annoyed.

""She's the only family I have, I'm asking no, I'm begging you" Jack put his glass down and sighed.

Amy sighed and nodded. "Fine, we'll help, not for you, but for Monica"

"Amy? Are you sure, she could be fake and this is a trap, just like the last two times, Monica isn't even real" Dudley glared at Jack, there was no way he trusted Jack of all people.

"Hmmm, maybe" Amy thought about it, she knew he had a point, anyone that attacked her sister was a bad guy and she wasn't about to throw a bone to a prick like that.

"Actually" Vivi peeped in the conversion. "Monica is real, in fact I've talked to her a couple days ago, she said she was going to rent a room at the nearby hotel, she's been followed by some criminals by the new crime lord in the underground"

"Huh? New crime lord?" Dudley turned to Vivi. "Is she in danger?"

"Well, after the death of the late Dr. Destruction, a new guy showed up, although nobody has seen him in person, and right now she's only being watched right now" Vivi said as she cleaned some glasses.

"How do you know so much?" Amy raised an eyebrow and turned her attention to her.

"This is the Dark Moon, we deal in information broking here, thanks to our boss, we deal in information trading" Vivi said with a fanged smile.

"Wow, so what is it you want for the information then?" Amy asked knowing there was a price.

"Simple, just a bite of a mixed breed's blood, I am a vampire bat after all" Vivi said turned her attention to Dudley.

"Um..." Dudley gulped. "Do, I have something on my face?"

Amy nodded. "Alright, but we want her location as well, then you can have one minute alone with him, deal?"

"Make it two, and you got it sister" Vivi's smile widened.

"Deal" Amy smiled as well.

"Whoa, whoa, don't I get a say in this?! I don't want a vampire goth sucking my blood!" Dudley shook his head and backed up.

"If you don't, Monica might get hurt, it's only a couple minutes and a small amount of blood" Jack said as he stood up.

"I like my blood where it is, thanks!" Dudley growled at Jack. "And why me, why not Jack!?"

"What can I say? I have a thing for mix breeds, and from your scent, I can tell your a mix breed of every dog there is" Vivi sniffed his scent a bit. "But why do I detect a hint of goat?"

"Please Dudley, we need her info to help a young girl from getting hurt" Amy got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "I need to get the rest of the info, and I'll meet you at the car okay?"

"...Fine" Dudley sighed finally giving up. "I really hope she doesn't turn me into a vampire, if she does, I'm blaming you"

"I'm not one of those vampires from the stupid movies, I don't turn people into those blood sucking wannabes" Vivi said annoyed and she took out a map and placed it on the counter. "Here, Monica tends to hang around this area"

Vivi took out a marker and circled a night club. "She loves to go to this night club, it's where she tends to hang out, you should find her soon if possible"

"Okay, thanks Vivi, we'll take it from here" Amy said as she looked it over.

"Okay, Dudley right? Come into the back with me please?" Vivi grabbed Dudley's arm and then walked off with him.

"Oh man" Dudley said as he was dragged to the back.

"I got you for two whole minutes, your blood will be on so sweet!" Vivi grinned as she closed the door and brought him into a room.

"Hehe, your blood smells good!" Vivi licked her lips as she pushed him into a chair. "Now relax and let me feed"

"I'm not your meal, I don't know about this anymore, I want to go" Dudley tried to leave, but Vivi pinned him there, she was surprising strong.

"R.E.L.A.X." Vivi said as she started to climb on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked a little worried.

"I like to play with my food" Vivi cooed and she felt a bulge against her legs. "Hello?"

"Um, I..I'm sorry, but um, you are attractive though, even for an undead blood sucker" Dudley looked away embarrassed.

"I'm not some unholy monster from the night, I drink blood that's all" Vivi was really annoyed with that, but she did like the feel of his bulge between her legs.

Vivi got off of him and smiled as she noticed his dick was out and hard. "Hoho, I like what I see"

"Oh man, I um, sorry" Dudley felt so embarrassed, and he tried to cover himself.

"You should really wear pants if you want to cover that giant cock" Vivi said as she took his hands away from his crotch so she could see his dog cock. "Nice, I think I found my spot!"

"What are you talking about?" Dudley gulped as she stared at his manhood like food.

"Don't worry this way we both get to enjoy this" Vivi touched his cock and moved her hand over his shaft.

"Mm, I thought you wanted my blood, not this" Dudley froze a bit as she played with his member.

"Oh, I'll take your blood alright" Vivi said as she leaned in and licked his cock making it twitch.

"Mm!" Dudley moaned as her tongue went up and down his long shaft, he didn't expect her tongue to feel so good.

Vivi smiled as she didn't waste anytime and opened her mouth, and put his cock into her mouth and started to suck on his member.

"Ah!" Dudley threw his head back as the pleasure suddenly hit, her mouth was smaller then Kitty's, making it tighter then he was used to, her fangs were sharp but strangely felt good. "This feels...good"

"Mmmm!" Vivi moved her head up and down, increasing the pleasure and sucks a bit faster.

"Ahhh!" Dudley tightened his grip on the chair.

"Mmmmm!" Vivi sucked faster now and her tongue felt his shaft inside her mouth as she enjoyed the taste of his dick. "Mmmmm!"

"Oh god, this is good!" Dudley held back his raising orgasm as the pleasure took him.

However, this wasn't just a blowjob for Vivi, she wanted his blood, so she used her bat fang and cut his cock just enough to break the skin with it and she sucked on the blood that came out of the fresh wound. "Mmmm!"

"AHHHH! F*CK!" Dudley jumped at the sudden pain, but the pleasure was still going, it hurt but it felt at the same time.

Vivi sucked on his cock faster and harder getting his blood down her throat and she was enjoying it, she licked his wound and sucked more.

"I can't take it, I'm going to cum!" Dudley said as the pleasure mixed with the pain washed over him.

Vivi grinned as she knew she was winning, she then went harder and faster, taking all of his blood rushing into his cock into her mouth and happily drinking his blood. "MMMM!"

"AHHHHH!" Dudley grabbed her head and thrust his cock deeper into her throat as his pre-cum leaked.

Vivi tasted his pre-cum and that was the sign to finish this blowjob up and sucked as fast as she could as he thrust his cock into her mouth.

"AHHHHH!" Dudley clenched his teeth as he felt release and shot his hot seed into the back of her throat.

"MMMM!" Vivi's mouth was shot with flavor, the blood was sweet, while his cum was bitter, the mix was just amazing to her, and she swallowed his cum mixed with the blood.

Vivi let go of his cock and some extra cum shot her in the face making her close one eye to avoid getting cum in the eye, and then his second extra shot went into her hair and more on her face. "Mmmm, you sure can cum a lot!"

"Haaaaa!" Dudley relaxed as he finished his orgasm. "Wow...that was the best..blood sucking..ever"

Vivi laughed a bit and stood up. "Thanks for the meal, you can go now, I'm satisfied and my time with you is up, good luck with your mission"

"Okay, sounds great" Dudley got up and Vivi went to the wash room to clean up, and Dudley walked out of the room, he felt drained from the blood loss, but it wasn't a whole lot so he should be fine, he might need a nap after they get Monica though.

He walked out and saw Amy waiting by the exit door. "Hey Amy, ready to go?"

"Yeah, you look a little pale Dudley, you okay?" Amy looked at him confused.

"Uh, yeah, I'm good, that actually felt better then I thought it would" Dudley said avoiding what really happened.

"That's good Dudley, now let's go and help Monica before something bad happens to her" Amy said and they walked out of the Dark Moon.

**Okay, finally got this chapter done with, turns out Jack might not be that bad of a guy, but I don't trust him, Luna learned that Friends with Benefits can be quite beneficial, and Dudley and Kitty's relationship is growing again, Luna's going to need a lot of training if she wants to be anywhere near Kitty's level, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will review, the black Rabbit named Selena is a guest from my friend DarkMageDragon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Amy and Dudley were in the Tuff mobile heading towards the hotel that Monica was staying at, they hoped they could find her in time, and since Dudley looked tired for some reason so Amy was driving.

"We're almost there Dudley, ready?" Amy said as she double checked where they were.

"Yeah, I'm ready Amy" Dudley shook off his drowsiness.

Amy and Dudley soon got to the hotel and jumped out of he car. "Okay Dudley, Monica should be in here"

Dudley nodded and they walked into the building, in there was a yellow rabbit with long golden hair tied into a fluffy pony tail, her eye's were a crimson color, her ears were long and were black inside and her fur was yellow, she wore a light blue shirt that was sleeveless and only went up to her breasts, showing her cleavage, and was open at the lower part of the shirt showing her stomach, and revealed a black patch that went down her shorts that looked like cut jeans and there was a hole for her cotton tail, and she had sexy shoes that matched her outfit as well, there was also a black spot around her right eye.

"Hey, I think that's her!" Amy walked up to her. "Excuse me, are you Monica Rabbit?"

She turned around to face her and nodded. "That's my name, can I help you?"

"It's about your money troubles with the new crime lord" Amy started to say.

"Whoa? Hey I said I would pay him, and I will, don't rush me, a girl needs time to get money" Monica looked at her annoyed.

"Huh? No, no, we're not working for the guy, we're here to help you, your brother Jack sent us, we're with Tuff" Amy corrected her and smiled. "You can trust us"

"Jack? My brother? What does he want this time?" Monica crossed her arms. "The last time I spoke to him was when he was in jail"

"Well he was worried about you, so we're here to make sure nothing happens to you okay?" Dudley said as he looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Him? Worried? Haha, that's a good one" Monica said with a laugh. "The only time he ever cared about me was when our parents left everything to me in their will"

"Wait, what?" Amy tried to ask when a hail of bullets shot through the window. "Oh fudge, get down!"

Dudley and Amy grabbed Monica and hit the floor so the bullets missed them, a car quickly drove away and the bullets stopped.

"What the heck was that about!?" Monica said getting up and dusting herself off.

"The crime lord is trying to kill you!" Amy said annoyed. "Come with us now or your going to die!"

"All this for some stupid cash?" Monica was about to leave when Dudley grabbed her arm. "Hey!"

"Jack's sister or not, we're going to keep you safe!" Dudley said as him and Amy dashed to the elevator. "Amy, you have a plan to stop this guy?"

"Me?" Amy raised an eyebrow. "Well I could shoot them all, buy us enough time to get Monica back to Tuff and put her under protective custody, then we can find the crime lord and take him down, or we pay her debt to him"

"Um, how much do you owe him Monica?" Dudley turned to the rabbit.

"Hm, with Jack's bail money, the all night parties, and the drinks, with the drugs and some other things, around seventy-eight million I think" Monica counted the money in her head.

"Okay, that's way too much, plan A it is!" Dudley looked at her in shock.

"Drinks, drugs, all night parties? Jeez your a stereotypical party girl huh?" Amy took out a pistol from her side and readied it.

"Hey, when I say drugs, I don't mean that stuff, I mean meds for headaches and birth control" Monica crossed her arms again.

"So your a slut too huh?" Amy said casually as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Hey! I am not" Monica glared at Amy as she watched her peak around the room before leaving the elevator. "I'll have you know I take pride in my pussy's work"

"Uh, I think I need an adult" Dudley walked out embarrassed. "So what's the story on you and Jack anyway, it sounded like you hate him"

"I don't hate my brother, I just don't want him around me, you see, when my parents made their will and left me everything, they also left me all the money, and they have enough to set me for life, however Jack has a thing for money, so he's been trying to take all that money, that's why he worries about me, because if I die, the money will just be locked away and nobody gets it" Monica walked out with them and looked around.

"That sounds like him alright, leave it to Jack to care about his family's money instead of his sister" Dudley said, then they heard a few footsteps running up the stairs.

"Crud, Dudley take Monica and get to cover!" Amy put her back on a wall and looked at the door down the hall where the stairs were and made sure her gun was loaded and fire ready.

"On it!" Dudley grabbed Monica and took cover as the door opened and some Mafia looking men, all different animals.

"Alright Ms. Rabbit, give up and make things easy for youself" One of them spoke as they walked forward, not seeing Amy around the corner.

Amy grinned and grabbed him, spun him around and held him by his neck making him a shield, and aimed her gun at the others. "Your not touching her!"

"Gah! Shoot her!" He struggled as he shouted.

As they aimed at her time seemed to slow down for her as she almost saw their vital organs, she quickly fired at each of the gunmen and in a second each bullet shot through all four of them hitting a vital organ in each.

"AHHH!" They hit the floor bleeding as they died.

"How in the world!?" The gunman in her grasp was in shock at her lightning fast reflexes.

Amy didn't respond as she snapped his neck and kicked his body over to the others. "There we go, that's the first of them"

"What was that!?" Dudley was watching the entire time. "How did you do that!?"

"It just comes with being a Katswell, Kitty is best with hand to hand, while I'm better with guns" Amy smiled and more Mafia like animals ran up the stairs.

"Whoa!? Get her!" They shoot at Amy and she dodged out of the way and behind the corner again. "I want that Rabbit in a stew and that Cat's head on my wall, call in Butch!"

Amy looked puzzled at this. "Butch?"

They moved aside and a large male rhino walked up, each step he took was loud and blood chilling. "Alright Butch, kill the cat, everyone else aim for the rabbit!"

Amy looked around the corner just as the large rhino charged at her. "WHOA!"

Amy quickly moved out of the way and he hit the wall hard with a loud crashing noise.

"Kitty smash...good" He said, obviously slow, but he didn't need brain power with all that muscle to back him up, she examined him and couldn't find a weak point.

The others shot at Dudley and Monica. "Give up!"

"Your a Tuff agent, do something!" Monica screamed as she held her head down, hoping the hail of fire wasn't going to hit her, she was lucky that she and Dudley were behind some cover.

"Right, on it, stay low!" Dudley took out his gun and shot one of the guys, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Ahh!" He went down and hit the floor.

"Got one!" Dudley quickly went back to his cover.

"Take this!" Amy fired at the rhino and it seemed to not do much of anything as he waved his large hand and hit her hard into the wall. "Gah!"

Amy recovered and fired again but this time she was out of ammo. "Oh come on, not now!"

"Shame pretty kitty has to die" Butch grabbed her and started to squeeze her body crushing her. "But boss's orders are orders"

"GAHH!" Amy screamed as her lungs lost air making it so she couldn't breath. "DUDLEY HELP!"

Dudley looked over and saw what was happening, but he was pinned by the others. "I can't, use your claws!"

Dudley fired at another one and hit him in the chest, the force was good enough to knock him down the stairs and he fell down hard and cracked his skull. "Take that!"

"I..I can't..." Amy said trying to breath as Butch's grip tightened.

"Butch like pretty kitty, maybe I keep as pet?" He crushed her more and looked over at his boss. "Can I keeps kitty?"

"No Butch she's the enemy, you kill those, not keep them, if you do a good job, I'll let you keep the rabbit, but the cat dies!" He said as more guys charged at Dudley.

"Ahh, but Butch like kitty, oh well, goodbye kitty, Butch find other pet" He slammed her against the wall so hard Amy coughed up blood.

"GAKK, DUDLEY!" Amy felt dizzy from the lack of air in her lungs. "Help..."

Monica was scared and not sure what to do as she saw Amy getting crushed and Dudley was shooting at the Mafia goons, she wondered why they would go to such lengths to help her, nobody ever did something like this for her before.

"Amy!" Dudley shot a guy with his last shot and when it clicked he tossed the gun at Butch and it just bounced off his hard head. "Let her go!"

"Haha, funny doggie" He slammed Amy into the wall again and everyone heard a crunching sound.

"AHHHHH!" Amy screamed with the last of the air in her lungs.

"AMY!" Dudley jumped at the large guy but a lackey shot at him and hit his shoulder. "AHH!"

He hit the ground and Monica was shaking, there was no way they could win, she was going to watch them die and then get killed herself. "I don't want to die..."

Amy was starting to black out, she felt her ribcage break from the grip of the slow rhino, then she saw a some broken piece of wall, she tried to breath as her tail tried to reach it.

However Butch saw this and smiled. "Tail...pretty..."

Amy gasped for air and got an idea. "You...want...pretty...tail?"

"Uh-huh" He stared at her tail like it was the most important object in the world.

"Then...let go...and you can have...tail time..." Amy tried to breath, but still couldn't.

"Tail time? Okay then!" He let her go and she hit the floor gasping for any and all the air she could get in her crushed lungs.

"Butch what the f*ck are you doing!?" His boss walked over and aimed his gun at Amy and the rest of the lackeys went over to Dudley who was still bleeding on the floor, holding his shoulder. "Do I have to do everything, the boss wants them all dead, and that means you do what I say without question!"

"But..tail, so pretty..." Butch started to say, but his boss interrupted him.

"Who cares about some slut's tail!? You and that tail fetish, god!" He aimed right at Amy's head. "Say goodbye"

However what they didn't see was Amy's tail wrapped around the chunk of wall. "Not...yet..."

"Huh?" His raised an eyebrow.

Out from behind her, her tail slammed the chunk of wall into his head, making him hit the floor and he dropped his gun, her tail quickly wrapped around the handle and the trigger of the gun and shot each lackey in the head or chest, killing them.

Monica looked up and saw the Mafia goon's body's hit the floor in a pool of their own blood. "Did...did we win?"

Dudley sighed in relief as most of the danger was gone now. "Ow..."

"Butch...that's your name right?" Amy said as she was almost breathing again and he nodded. "Take care of that boss of yours...please?"

Butch looked at her tail and nodded. "Okay pretty kitty, Butch do what you ask"

He picked up the boss guy and dragged him over to a window. "Butch..what are you doing? Stop being an idiot and crush them!"

"Butch like pretty lady more then mean boss, Butch follow her now, mean boss go bye-bye" Butch said as he slammed him through the window and threw him out of it, all they heard was a loud crash and a car alarm.

"My car!" Was all they heard from some guy down below.

Amy smiled and turned to Dudley and coughed up so blood. "You..okay?"

"Ye-yeah...just in a lot of pain..." Dudley said as he sat up. "How did you shot all of them with your...tail?"

"Training...lots...of tail training..." Amy tried to laugh a little, but was in too much pain.

Monica got up and Butch walked up to her. "Don't hurt me..."

"Butch no longer hurt pretty kitty and her friends, Butch want to help now" He said with a smile, the rhino walked over to Amy. "Need help?"

Amy nodded a bit. "Pretty kitty wants to go...to the hospital...broken ribs hurt..."

"Butch sorry" He was about to pick her up when Monica stopped him.

"Hold up, let me call an ambulance, your a little to strong to be gentle with them" Monica said as she took out her phone and dialed 911.

"911 emergency, how can I help you today?" The lady said as she picked up from the other line.

"My friends are badly hurt and I need an ambulance please hurry!" Monica said a little panicked.

"Alright Ms. We'll send one out right away" The lady said and Monica hung up.

"Don't worry guys, help is on the way" Monica helped Dudley lean against a wall to help him.

"Thanks Monica, at least your safe for now" Dudley smiled as he relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry you two, I was completely useless.." Monica sighed and helped Amy sit up a bit.

"It's fine...nobody knew that a huge rhino would show up" Amy held her side as she was finally breathing enough.

"It's a good thing you convinced that guy to help instead of killing us" Dudley laughed a bit and held his shoulder in pain.

"Speaking of, what will happen to him?" Monica looked at them confused.

"Jail, or maybe a special program for to help him, I don't know" Amy wiped some blood off her lips.

"Butch sorry..again" The rhino said as they heard the ambulance coming.

***Meanwhile***

"Good, good, your a fast learner Luna" Kitty smiled as Luna punched the punching bag and it actually moved this time.

"Hey, I can hit it now!" Luna jumped happily.

"Well a bit yeah" The bag had only moved slightly, sure it was better then last time but not by much. "Let's try some gadgets now"

Kitty handed her a pen. "This is one of Keswick's tools, try it"

Luna took the tool and pushed the button, and a laser cannon popped out of it and aimed right at her. "Whoa!"

Luna dropped the pen and dodge rolled out of the way as it shot right at her, leaving a creator where she was. "I don't like this gadget!"

"Luna you okay!?" Kitty picked up the pen and turned the weapon off.

"Yeah, I'm okay, question, do all of his gadgets do that?" Luna nodded and got up,dusting herself off.

"Well kinda, yeah" Kitty had to admit his gadgets always ether didn't make sense or backfired, she really didn't like using them that much. "How about we take a break?"

"Okay Kitty, I wish I could get the hang of combat like you Kitty" Luna and Kitty went to the changing room and got dressed, back into their normal clothes. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this?"

"Luna, you can do anything you put your mind too, your different then most girls, and you can do a lot, I've never seen a girl build a particle fusion engine and install it in the new Tuff mobile, in the same day, and that holographic decoy, you made from almost nothing, I know you can do this" Kitty said with a smile.

"Thanks" Luna smiled back and then Kitty's cell rang.

"Huh?" Kitty answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Kitty's cell?" A female voice was on the other line.

"This is her, who are you?" Kitty asked confused as she changed.

"Um, my name is Monica, and Dudley wanted me to call you for him, here he is" Monica said as he handed Dudley the phone.

"Hey cutie, how are you doing?" Dudley asked as he held the phone with his off hand.

"Dudley? Who was that girl?" Kitty Asked curiously.

"Oh she's Monica, Jack's little sister, she's now under Tuff protection from the new Crime lord" Dudley said causally. "More importantly, I had her use my phone to call you because me and Amy are in the hospital"

"Oh I see, well-" Kitty stopped and thought about what he said. "Wait, what!? how are you both in the hospital!?"

"Well we were doing fine, but then a giant rhino showed and really gave us a beating," Dudley continued. "But then Amy saved us with her awesome tail work, because it turns s out he has a thing for cute tails, and she was able to take down the bad guy, your sister is awesome, but right now she's in the emergency room"

"Emer-emergency room!?" Kitty panicked and finished getting dressed. "I'll be right there!"

"Is everything okay?" Luna pulled up her panties and looked over to her as Kitty hung up. "Did something happen?"

"Dudley and Amy are in the hospital, they got attacked by some crime lord lackeys!" Kitty grabbed her things. "See you later Luna, we'll continue training later!"

"Sure Kitty but-" Luna watched her leave in a hurry. "Could I come?"

Luna walked out looking for her and a tv screen went down showing the Chief.

"Agent Katswell?" He looked around and only saw Luna. "Where is she Agent Alley?"

"Dudley and Amy got hurt, so she left, I'm worried about them myself" Luna frowned a bit. "I should go see them too"

"Sorry Agent Alley, but I need someone to check out another crime, and your the only one around now!" The Chief said annoyed.

"Huh? But I can't fight, I'm still in the basics!" Luna shook her head, knowing she wasn't ready, especially to do any field work solo.

"I know your green, but I got nobody else, Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe are at it again, I can't do it, I'm busy with paperwork, you have to, with your technology skills you can best those two, I'm sure if it!" The Chief laughed and turned off his screen.

"But, I'm not ready.." Luna said quietly. "Oh dear..."

Luna walked to the front and saw Tammy with some files. "Um...I...mission..."

Tammy saw Luna come up to her and smiled. "Oh you must be the one the Chief is sending out, okay then, here is the Intel"

Luna shyly took the files and nodded. "Tha-thanks..."

Luna walked away in a hurry, to shy to say anymore and looked over the Intel as she walked out. "Let's see...they have been hidden away since that time with Pest, Catastrophe and Rabies suddenly came back and kidnapped the princess of a some kingdom? I don't know what a princess is, but I guess I should investigate, see if that's the real reason, Kitty once said that the Intel isn't very helpful"

Luna walked out and saw that the Tuff Mobile and the Tuff Motorcycle were gone. "Now how do I get there?"

"I got you covered Aa-agent Alley" Keswick said as he walked behind her with a bag of gadgets and a strange looking two wheeled thing. "You can use my gadgets an-and bike"

"What's a bike?" Luna looked confused at the simple vehicle, to her highly technological eye's she only saw a strangely shaped piece of metal with two wheels on it, it looked like he used two rocks to shape it and a tiny bit of air for the wheels.

"Uh...maybe..I should walk..." Luna sweated a bit. "But the gadgets look okay"

Keswick handed her the bag of gadgets . "You sure? It-it's handy"

"I..uh...I need the excuse, I mean exercise!" Luna blushed at her quick words.

"O-oh, okay" Keswick hung his head a bit.

Luna now felt bad, she knew that the tech level on earth was nowhere near her planet's, so she had to get used to that. "Oh...okay..."

Luna took the bike and Keswick smiled. "Ga-ga- good luck Luna!"

Luna got on the bike and examined the bike, she could tell the way to drive this primitive thing was the pedals and she put her feet on the pedals and took off with the bag of gadgets in a basket on the front of it.

She checked the Intel as she pedaled her way there and saw a X on the Petropolis map, the Intel suggested they were held up at what looked liked a hidden base that Doom once had. "Oh, I've seen that building once, Kitty and Dudley went there once"

She pedaled her way to the building, and after almost an hour or so she finally saw the building, it was an old studio building, and she was tired from all the pedaling it took to get there.

"Phew, that was rough, I'm not cut out for all this.." Luna got off the bike and took the bag of gadgets and the bike fell over ***Clank* **"Oops, does this thing even have a stand?"

Luna picked it up and leaned it against the wall of the building and went to the door. "Okay..."

She stopped, wondering if she should really do this, fighting villains wasn't her thing, she was nowhere near ready for this, but as the Chief said, if not her, then who?

Luna opened the door and walked inside, she looked into the bag and took out a pair of goggles, and she put them on. "Huh?"

She realized that nothing changed, she thought that they were inferred goggles, but nothing changed at all. "Okay?"

She then heard some footsteps as she was digging around the bag, and took out a smoke pellet. "Oh, this should help"

A lackey walked around the corner and saw Luna. "Hey, who are you, you shouldn't be here!"

"Oh my!" Luna throw the pellet on the ground and it popped into a cloud of smoke blinding him.

However, it also blinded her even with the goggles. "I have to get out of here!"

Luna dashed forward but tripped over the guy's foot. "Whoa!"

Luna slipped and fell on her bottom, and the guy reached out to grab her. "Where are you!?"

He grabbed at the air and Luna got up and ran for it. "The Intel didn't say they had lackeys!"

Luna dug more into the bag of Keswick gadgets and took out a blaster. "Hey, this might work!"

she ran and turned a corner and saw another guard. "Hey you!"

Luna backed up a bit "Please work!"

Luna fired the blaster and mashed potatoes shot out and hit the guy in the eye's burning him. "Ahhh, my eye's!"

However the blaster had enough force to send her on her butt, "Oof! Sorry!"

Luna got up once again and ran past the man, she turned a corner and saw a door, which she quickly headed over and opened it.

There she saw a mess hall and a bunch of guards looked at her.

"I think at a time like this, Kitty would say..." Luna gulped as she dug into the bag once more. "Oh come on!"

Luna took out a ball with two edges coming out of it. "I hope this works!"

She threw the ball and it opened up and started to shoot lasers everywhere.

"Whoa, watch out!" The guards dodged and ran from the lasers as Luna ran past them.

"Phew, another close call!" Luna said as she closed the door behind her. "Now where are they?"

She turned the corner and ran right into someone and fall on her butt again. "Hey!"

"Huh? Who are you?" Said a tan girl cat with an eye patch and she looked just like Kitty.

"Oh no, Madame Catastrophe..." Luna crawled backwards a bit.

"So your the intruder huh? Strangely cute and clumsy for a hero don't you think?" Catastrophe said with a grin.

"Oh no, oh dear.." Luna quickly grabbed a swish army knife and pushed a button on it. "Take this!"

A hand came out and slapped Luna across the face. "OW, HOW ARE THESE GADGETS HELPFUL!?"

Catastrophe blinked as she watched Luna hold her cheek and took out another gadget. "How about this?"

The other gadget fizzled out and broke in her hands. "Oh come on!"

Luna took out another and it opened up into a lot of hands and spun fast slapping her more. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"You okay?" Catastrophe asked in her Russian accent. "You really don't know how to work those do you?"

"I'm trying!" Luna took out another gadget and shot out a holographic stud version of Keswick. "Oh darn..."

Catastrophe waved her hand through the hologram and grinned at Luna. "Looks like this will be the easiest capture of a Tuff agent yet"

Catastrophe hit her over the head with the bag of useless gadgets and knocked her out. "Time to put you in a cell"

Catastrophe picked her up and was surprised at her weight. "Dang your light as a feather!"

Catastrophe took Luna to their holding cells and put her in one, she stepped out and smiled, she honestly felt bad for the poor girl, she was green, and with those gadgets was doomed to fail, whoever gave them to her was trying to make her lose.

"Did you catch her?" She heard a voice walk up to her revealing a white dog that looked just like Dudley, but with an eye patch and a goatee.

She nodded and pointed to the cell. "She beat herself for me"

"What!?" He turned to face the unconscious Luna and shook his head. "You mean to tell me that after we finally come back to shake terror into the hearts of those that are good, we get this, rookie!? Does Tuff not remember the danger we are to them!?"

Catastrophe shrugged. "Maybe, but your the one who wanted to be a villain again, I think we should let this one go she caused no real harm, well to us, not so much to herself"

Rabies was furious now. "No! Tuff wants to insult us with sending a weak and defenseless girl to stop us, then I shall deal with her myself"

Rabies walked into her cell and Catastrophe looked at him confused. "Rabies? What are you doing?"

He slapped Luna awake. "Wake up!"

:Huh, what's going on, where am I!?" Luna woke up and saw him looking down at her, with an angry expression. "Oh...dear..."

"Rabies!?" Catastrophe was about to enter the cell when Rabies locked it. "What are you doing, stop!"

"If Tuff wants to insult us, let's see how Tough they are when I break their rookie!" Rabies grabbed Luna by her long hair and pulled her up to him.

"Ow, stop!" Luna whimpered in pain. "Why are you so mean!?"

"Rabies, enough, calm down!" Catastrophe tried to over ride the lock but she was locked out.

"Oh don't you worry, I'm not planning on being gentle" Rabies grabbed her shirt and pulled so hard her shirt ripped right off revealing her red lace bra with a heart design.

Luna blushed hard as he grabbed one of her breasts and felt it. "Ah! Stop, let go!"

Rabies grinned and pulled on her hair harder as he roughly played with her breast. "Your soft, even with your bra on"

"Do-don't touch me there, please!" Luna begged as Rabies moved his hand down to her skirt and ripped it off harsher then with her shirt, revealing her red lace panties with the same heart shape. "I don't like this!"

"Rabies, you proved your point, let her go!" Catastrophe struggled with the bars, even if she was a villain, rape was always wrong.

"What are you doing to me!?" Luna shouted as Rabies pulled her up and slammed her delicate body against the cold wall. "Ow! Please stop!"

"Not until I teach you a lesson" Rabies said as he ripped the straps off her bra and it fall on the ground showing off her breasts and he pressed her against the wall as he grabbed her panties.

"Why can't you do the normal evil villain thing and just kill me!?" Luna asked terrified.

Rabies pulled on her panties and snapped them off her body, and he got a full view of her butt. "Even I can't let such a perfect body go to waste, as far as I'm concerned, your my new play thing, that is, if I want to keep you, then maybe I'll force you to watch as I break the princess next?"

"Let me and her go!" Luna shouted and Rabies ignored her and slapped her bottom hard, shutting her up. "Eep!"

"Let's play shall we?" Rabies took out his large penis and slapped her butt with it.

"Don't...I don't want to..." Luna blushed as he began to prod her pussy. "Please..."

Rabies enjoyed her begging and thrusts his cock into her pussy hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Luna screamed from the large, thick rod penetrated her.

Rabies held her against the wall and forced his cock into her more as she began to cry.

"Please...it hurts!" Luna pleaded with tears going down her face. "Don't hurt me anymore!"

Rabies pulled her hair hard, forcing her head to go up and he slammed his manhood deep into her pussy. "That's right beg for mercy, your nothing!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I'm sorry, please stop!" Luna tried to beg but Rabies pulled her violet hair harder. "Why are you doing this!? Ahhhhhhh!"

Rabies laughed as he thrust into her much harder now. "Ahhhhhhhh! That's right scream, let your failure sink in, you failed your mission, you failed your friends, and you failed your family, your nothing now! Hahaha!"

His words bit into Luna like daggers, should she give up? Was she truly useless? How could she become stronger to help others now? She couldn't think straight with his cock shoved so far into her, it hurt too much.

"Rabies!?" Catastrophe growled at him as she continued to mess with the lock. "Stop this!"

Rabies slapped Luna again as he pounded into her soft folds. " Ahhhhhh! Just a little more and I'll give you a baby, would you like that, slut!?"

Luna tried to shake her head, but his grip on her hair wouldn't let her move her head. "No! I'm not ready for a child, I don't want this!"

Her tear filled cries only made him harder then he already was and he increased his speed. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Hahaha, Too bad!"

"NOOO! I'm sorry, forgive me, I'll do anything, just don't cum inside me!" Luna begged as if for her life as she choked on her tears.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I'm about to cum!" He announced as he felt a pressure in his waist wanting to be released.

"No, no, no! I can't take it, don't!" Luna felt his every inch rip her insides apart as he pulled her head back even more, making her choke more.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Rabies shoved every inch as deep as it would go and his seed shot into her womb., he released a couple rounds of his unborn children into her alien pussy and flooded her first womb.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna came on his cock from all the pain, being forced into orgasm was just humiliating and she felt his little puppy's wiggle around inside her flooded womb. "So...full..."

Rabies released her and pulled out of her, and some of his sperm leaked out of her ravaged pussy. "Haaaa, your pussy was better then I hoped, I might keep you as my personal play thing and baby maker"

Luna covered her face in shame and cried as he readied himself fro another round. "No more..."

Catastrophe finally broke the lock and the cell opened. "RABIES!"

She went over to him and grabbed him, before he could pull him away, he grabbed her tail.

"Eep!" Luna cried out as Rabies yanked on it hard. "Not the tail!"

"Catastrophe, I'm not done with her!" Rabies yelled.

"Oh yes you are!" Catastrophe ripped him away from her and kicked him into a different cell and locked it.

"Hey!? You can't do this to me!" Rabies jumped on the bars.

"You'll stay in there until you've calmed down your sex drive, you can't just rape an innocent girl, what has gotten into you!?" Catastrophe snapped at him. "Your acting like that f*cking Jack Rabbit!"

"I...but..Catastrophe..." Rabies hung his head.

"Your not getting out of this one Rabies, I let you get away with a lot, but this is too much, you crossed the line, and I had a child with you, I can't even look at you right now!" Catastrophe slapped him back into his cell way from the bars and walked back to Luna's cell where she was still in tears.

"Sorry about this, but I can't let you get away now...even if I wanted to..." Catastrophe sighed and walked away from the crying girl.

**Chapter end, Amy and Dudley had trouble on their mission and now Luna failed her first, will Luna be kept as a sex toy for the bad guys, or will she somehow break free, will she have his child or will her luck change, please R&R, and I hope you all enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Luna laid there in the cell, her pussy was healed, but the pain was still there, she didn't move since Rabies had his way with her, and she was still naked.

"Hello?" She heard a voice call out to her. "Is someone there?"

Luna didn't say anything and laid there, like a broken doll she only looked at the ground, it was cold, and she was could feel Rabies cum still inside her.

"Please...I don't want to be alone anymore..." the voice pleaded to her. "Help..."

Luna's eye's moved as if she was looking for someone and a soft low purr escaped her lips, through the tears.

"Hello?" The voice questioned if there was someone there.

Luna's mind seemed broken, part of her enjoyed the cum swimming inside her, the other was in shock, her tail was in pain from being pulled, but something was triggered when it happened, she didn't move her body, and the only thing she could voice was a low purr and her own choked up tears.

Catastrophe smacked the other cell that held a Manx cat, with black hair that was cut to a medium length, her fur was brown with black strips around her body, her clothes were tattered the white royal clothes was more like rags now. "Calm down, as soon as your father pays us, your free"

She walked over to see Luna still on the ground. "He really did a number on that girl, huh? Better get her cleaned off"

Catastrophe took out a washcloth and opened the cell, she then walked in and closed the cell gate, she didn't want this girl to run off, she could still find a use for her, maybe she could train her in villainy, give her an eye patch and make her part of their team, Rabies would like that.

Catastrophe walked over to Luna and noticed her pussy that was bloody, wasn't as bad as she saw at first. "That's strange, oh well"

Catastrophe took the washcloth and started to clean her pussy, there was a lot of cum and blood still there, and Luna wasn't moving, she knew she was alive due to seeing her chest move slowly, so she was breathing at least, she was happy that Rabies didn't kill her.

"I'm sorry for my partner, he is normally more in control of himself" Catastrophe cleaned her up as she spoke. "But, maybe it won't be so bad? You could stay with us, join the villains, just because we're bad guys, it doesn't mean we're bad people"

As she cleaned her pussy, she felt something brush against her hand. "Huh?"

She pulled her hand back and looked at her pussy, confused. "Um...what was that?"

Luna looked up from her pool of tears, but didn't say anything, as something wiggled around her pussy folds.

"Okay, I'm going to try and ignore that" Catastrophe reached forward when suddenly a tentacle shot out of Luna's pussy and wrapped around Catastrophe's wrist. "Whoa!?"

The tentacle was a blue color like her fur, but it was it's flesh color, it wasn't slimy, and it was thin, it didn't look like any kind of tentacle she'd ever seen before, the top was like a snake's head. "What are you?"

Catastrophe tried to pull away but another one shot out and wrapped around her wrist like the last one did. "What is this!?"

Luna turned her head and looked at her as more tentacles came out and wrapped around her waist, other wrist and then her ankles, some of the tentacles had little bumps on them for increased pleasure. "How do you have tentacles in your vagina!?"

Luna looked at her with her wild eye's and the tentacles grabbed and pulled at her clothes. "Whoa, whoa, what are you doing!?"

The tentacles pulled and started to undress her. "Enough! I understand your upset from Rabies, but don't do it to me!"

The tentacles took off her jacket and top and Luna spread her legs as more tentacles came out, and pulled off more of her clothes, Luna only softly purred as her pussy tentacles were binding Catastrophe and took off her pants and pulled off her panties and bra, leaving her naked.

"Whoa!" Catastrophe noticed a tentacle start to prod her pussy, she tried to close her legs but Luna's tentacles were strangely strong and spread her legs as the tentacle started to rub her pussy. "Ooo-oohhhh!"

Catastrophe moaned a little as the tentacled rubbed against her private area, she had to admit it the strange feel of the alien organ felt great, it was a long time since she had sex, nobody touched her ever since Rabies did, and that was over a year ago, so this felt rather good to her.

"It...feels good..." Catastrophe saw tentacles wrap around her breasts and starts to massage them as the one on her pussy rubbed it as if licking it. "Ahhh, I haven't felt this good in so long..."

Luna let out a purr from her lips as her tentacles played with Catastrophe, she kept her wild eye's on her as the tentacle kept licking her tight clit, the other tentacles tug on her breasts a little and the tentacles holding her there laid her down and spread her legs, her cute tail quivered with excitement, she never dreamed she could feel such pleasure, whatever Rabies did seemed to make Luna lustful like breeding was the only thing her body would allow her.

She couldn't even speak, just a low purr and that look in her eye's, Catastrophe felt her pussy dripping wet as Luna's tentacle licked her. "Ahhh! I can't take it, put it inside!"

Luna spread her own legs more and a much larger tentacle slowly came out of her pussy, it was thick and around the size of a large cock, no, it was bigger then a large cock, and it went over to Catastrophe's pussy and thrusts into her pussy as the smaller one moved out of the way.

"Ahhhhh!" Catastrophe screamed in pleasure as she could feel the thick pussy tentacle inside her. "I love this!"

The tentacle thrust itself in and out of her as the smaller ones held her down, even though it wasn't needed anymore, and the tentacles around her breasts coiled around her soft breasts all the way to her nipples and massaged her breasts like that.

"Ahhhh! Mmmm!" Catastrophe moaned, as her back arched, she was enjoying everything being done to her body, the tentacles around her breasts rubbed her nipples as if licking them and the rest of the tentacles moved and squeezed her soft breasts.

She couldn't move her legs as the larger tentacle thrust deeper and poked at her womb, the tentacle also started to wiggle around inside her, increasing the pleasure for Catastrophe. "Don't stop!"

Luna almost smiled as her pussy tentacles mated with Catastrophe, her eye's were like a cross between a broken doll and a wild cat, the only thing that mattered was the pleasure to her body, her large tentacle thrust into Catastrophe's womb and wiggled around inside her, tickling her womb as she pleasured her.

"It's so good, more!" Catastrophe moaned as she screamed from the pleasure, the smaller tentacles rubbed and squeezed her breasts, she felt so good that, more then she ever did before, and this was only a couple tentacles, she couldn't take the pleasure, and all this coming from a girl.

Luna purred as her large tentacle thrust harder and faster, increasing the pleasure as the smaller tentacles played with her breasts and nipples.

"AHHHHH! I can't hold it back anymore!" Catastrophe screamed as she released her orgasm and came all over the large tentacle. "Haaaaaaa..."

The tentacle opened a hole as Luna was pushed over the edge and shot a semen like goo into her womb hard, the tentacles released Catastrophe and slowly started to go back into her pussy.

"Wait, don't leave, it felt so good!" Catastrophe begged for more as she felt her alien semen inside her.

Luna purred as her tentacles left Catastrophe wanting more and Catastrophe grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. "Mmmmm"

"Mmmmm" Luna's eye's returned back to normal and saw that Catastrophe was kissing her. "Mmmm!?"

Catastrophe kissed her with her tongue and Luna pulled back. "What the? What's going on!?"

"You can speak? And your eye's are normal again" Catastrophe looked her over and smiled. "I remember now, a year ago, there was an alien, but she died, or so they told us, but your that alien, aren't you?"

"Wha!? No, no, I'm a normal earthling!" Luna backed up from her and noticed they were both naked.

"Oh please, a normal earth girl doesn't have tentacles in her pussy or anywhere for that matter" Catastrophe cooed as she got on all fours and crawled over to her.

"Tentacles...was I purring the whole time?" Luna gulped worried about what happened.

"Uh, yeah, I think so, why?" Catastrophe looked at her confused.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it must have happened when Rabies pulled my tail" Luna confessed, embarrassed.

"What does pulling your tail have to do with anything?" Catastrophe asked as she crawled to her lap.

"Well, I haven't told anyone about this, but I have a condition...you see, unlike most cats when their tails are pulled it hurts, but for me, when my tail is pulled it fills me with pleasure, like a wild side full of lust" Luna blushed as Catastrophe cuddled up to her lap and purred.

"So, when your tail is pulled, you go wild, I understand now, and the tentacles?" Catastrophe brought herself up to her belly button and licked it gently.

"Oohhh, hehe" She moaned a little and giggled as her belly button was sensitive. "Well as you guessed right, I'm that alien from a year ago, and my race is all female, or more like we look all female, but my race is mono gendered"

"Mono gendered? Your both?" Catastrophe kissed her belly button and looked at her.

"Hehe, well yes and no, I'm an alien, so I don't have the gender in the earth sense, I have two sexual organs, because my race has two genders, we also have two reproductive organs" Luna continued her explanation.

"So, you have a pussy like us girls, and you have tentacles that are like a penis?" Catastrophe stopped playing with her belly button. "So basically, that's how your race has children?"

"Well yeah" Luna nodded. "Did you think my race would just rub their pussies together and out pops a baby?"

They both laughed and Catastrophe smiled. "Thanks for the fun, your a really good lover for an alien"

"Thanks, but you know?" Luna looked at her with a smile. "Your different from normal villains, your nice"

"Me? Nice, thanks but I'm not" Catastrophe looked at her confused. "I'm just a villain that doesn't like to see rape"

"You saved me" Luna touched her stomach. "I might get pregnant, but still, you stopped it and for that, I'm grateful, I can see your a good person deep down, and you would make an amazing Tuff Agent"

Catastrophe blushed and thought about it, she had to admit a little, that being a villain wasn't as profiting anymore, and she felt like this way of life didn't agree with her anymore, and it was turning, her friends and even her partner in crime into people like Jack, all they care about is money and girls that can't fight back.

It was a sad time to be a female villain, and she did enjoy what just happened with Luna. "Well...do you really think so?"

Luna smiled strangely lovingly, as if the rape that happened to her was blocked from her mind, trying to hide the fact. "I do, your not like those others, you have a kind heart, and...well, your very pretty, the evil of a villain is ugly and doesn't suit such a face"

"Oh..I..uh.." Catastrophe blushed and grabbed her clothes as she left the cell. "I need to think.."

"Okay, just remember, I believe in you" Luna showed her a smile as Catastrophe walked off.

"Uh..thanks" Catastrophe left and got changed into her clothes, as she was getting dressed she couldn't help but feel Luna's words go through her mind. "Kind heart huh?"

***Meanwhile*** Kitty walked into the hospital and went straight to the front desk lady. "What room is Dudley Puppy and Amanda Katswell staying in?"

"Over there Ms." The lady pointed and Kitty was already heading that way before she finish, she was panicked with worry, and dashed into the room.

"Dudley!? Amy!?" Kitty quickly looked around and saw Dudley with a bandage around his shoulder, with him was a yellow and black rabbit girl.

"Hey Kitty!" Dudley said with a smile and the rabbit girl smiled at her as well.

"You must be Kitty" She said, but Kitty was more concerned with her boyfriend.

Kitty walked over to him and saw his wound. "How bad is it?"

"It's not as bad as it looks, it's nothing to what Amy went through" Dudley said as he sat up a bit.

"Amy? How is she holding up?" Kitty asked getting more worried.

"She was almost crushed by a rhino, she's in pretty bad shape" Monica told her and looked away.

"Darn it!" Kitty punched the wall in anger. "I should have gone there instead!"

"Hey, hey, it's not your fault, nobody knew that they had that guy at the time, we owe her our lives, plus, she'll make it" Dudley reassured her. "She's a Katswell after all, and their all built tough"

"True, thanks for looking out for her Dudley" Kitty went over to him and kissed his cheek. "Now you must be Monica Rabbit right?"

"Yes" Monica said with a nod. "But I'm not like my brother, I swear"

"Hmmm" Kitty looked at her eying her over to see if she was telling the truth.

"She's a good person Kitty, trust me" Dudley looked at her and then at Monica. "Kitty, will you keep her safe at Tuff for now?"

"You sure Dudley?" Kitty wasn't so sure, given the history she had with Jack, she wasn't sure about his sister.

"Yeah, she's a good kid, give her a chance, okay?" Dudley relaxed in his bed.

"Alright, alright, I'll watch over her while you recover, okay?" Kitty crossed her arms and kept her eye's on Monica.

"Thanks Kitty" Dudley spoke again.

"You just get better, okay?" Kitty walked over to Monica."I'm going to check on Amy"

Kitty grabbed Monica. "Come on, if I'm going to start watching you, I need you to stick with me"

Monica nodded and they left the room and went to Amy's room, Amy was in the hospital bed with bandages around her chest, bloody and she looked in pretty bad shape, but she was still breathing.

"Oh Amy..." Kitty sat down next to the bed and her ears were down. "I'm sorry, I should have taken the mission, your hurt because of me.."

"Um..I don't know you or your sister, but she saved my life, and I'm thankful for that, she's a good person" Monica spoke up. "Jack would never have done that for me"

"I know, I wish I was there..." Kitty put her hand on Amy's arm. "I'm sorry Amy, get better soon okay?"

Amy slept soundly and Kitty felt powerless, she wanted to help her, but what could she do? She sighed and took out her cell phone, she was hoping Luna could come by for support, she needed some friends right now, she dialed Luna's phone and waited as it rang.

"Come on" Kitty waited as it rang. "Where are you?"

"Hello, this is Luna Alley, please leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I'm not busy, thank you" *Beep* She heard the answering machine and sighed.

"Hey Luna, it's me, Kitty, call me back okay?" Kitty said before hanging up. "I wonder where Luna is?"

***Meanwhile*** Catastrophe looked in a mirror and she couldn't help but think about a certain blue girl's tentacles, she wasn't really into girls, but those tentacles felt so good inside her, the tentacles felt better then any man she had ever been with, and if what she said was true, her tentacles were as good as any man, maybe better.

"Oh Catastrophe, what has gotten into you?" She fixed her hair as she blushed at the idea of trying out the tentacles again, she really enjoyed it, alien girl or not, she wanted at that blue girl's pussy again, she didn't know why.

Catastrophe shook her head and changed her clothes, she took off her jacket revealing a black tank top, the top half was normal black with a fishnet bottom half, showing off her belly button, her skirt was black under the long jacket of hers, and she took off her hairband and tied it back with into a ponytail, she liked to change into new looks every now and then, she still had the eye patch and goatee though.

Catastrophe sighed to herself and left the room, thinking about what to do with her new prisoner.

Luna sighed as she sat in her cell, if only she had some kind of tool or something, she could break out and get out of here, but she was naked, of tools, gadgets and clothes, she felt useless, but she needed to stay strong for now, she had too.

"Milady?" The voice of the princess spoke up again. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh me? Yes, I'm okay, you must be the girl I was supposed to save?" Luna looked at the wall where she heard the voice. "I'm sorry I failed you..."

"It's okay...I've been here for weeks, do you have a plan?" She asked, her voice seemed weak, sounded like they kept her alive, only barely.

"Plan? My plan was to sneak in and save you, be someone like my friends, a hero like them" Luna hung her head and tears formed in her eye's. "But all I did was get caught and now I'm a toy for the villains..."

"They never touched me like that, I'm so sorry...um...my name is Aisha...and you?" Aisha spoke passed the wall.

"Luna, my name is Luna, and I'm glad your okay" Luna rubbed her stomach as the day was almost over and she hadn't eaten all day. "I need to think of something...to get us both out"

Aisha stayed silent and Luna examined the cell, she saw nothing of use, nothing at all. "Come on..."

Luna hung her head as Catastrophe walked into the holding cells and walked up to Rabies and saw he was calm now.

"Are you doing better?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but I still want to teach Tuff a lesson" Rabies said as stood up. "Let me out of here"

"Haha, I don't know, I kinda like seeing you like this" Catastrophe laughed.

"Why you, enough joking!" Rabies growled at her. "Ever since you had that baby, you've been soft"

That hit a nerve in her and she took out her claws. "Your the one that made me give birth and then get rid of her because you wanted to be a villain again!"

Rabies rolled his eye at her. "Oh right, I was the one that gave our kid to some random family, get over it, a baby was only holding us back as a villain team"

"Shut up!" Catastrophe clawed at him, making him jump back from the bars. "I gave up everything to be your partner and this is how I'm treated!?"

Catastrophe stormed off in anger and passed by Luna's cell and stopped. "You!"

"Huh?" Luna looked back at her confused. "What did I do?"

"Grrrr, I need some stress relief!" Catastrophe opened her cell and walked in. "Spread those legs"

"Wha-no!" Luna shook her head and hit her back to the wall. "I don't want to!"

"Grrrrrr!" Catastrophe growled at her and walked over to her, and grabbed her legs. "I said spread your legs!"

Luna tried to fight back but with her strength as it was Catastrophe easily over powered her and forced her legs apart. "Please don't, your better then this!"

"Better then this!? Ha! I'm a villain, and your nothing more then our prisoner, soon to be our slut!" Catastrophe grabbed one of her breasts and massaged it a little.

"Mmm, Please..." Luna moaned a little as she tried to stop her. "Cat...I know-oohhh, your angry..."

Catastrophe grinned as she moved another hand to her pussy and rubbed it gently. "That's right, enjoy it, give in"

"Oohhh, Mmm, please..." Luna's will was weak already from Rabies, so she spread her legs more for Catastrophe. "Catastrophe...your...not..ahhh"

Catastrophe slipped a finger into her pussy and played more with her breast as she kissed Luna's lips. "Mmm!"

"Mmmmm!" Luna kissed her back as she felt Catastrophe's fingers inside her soft folds. "Mmm!"

Catastrophe kissed her lips deeper as she massaged her breast and fingered her pussy faster. "Mmmm!"

Luna felt herself losing her mind, but the pleasure was amazing, she didn't want it to stop, lust over took her mind as Catastrophe fingered her deeper going inside her as far as she could. "Mmm! Oohh!"

"Your all mine" Catastrophe broke the kiss for a minute and then pushed Luna's head back against the wall and slipped her tongue into the alien mouth. " Mmmm!"

"Mmmm!" Luna tied to fight, but she couldn't, her body felt too good to fight, or even wanted to, Luna let out a purr as she grabbed her tongue with her mouth and sucked on Catastrophe's tongue. "Mm!"

Catastrophe was caught off guard for a second, but she enjoyed the fact that Luna was giving in, she continued to finger her and feeling up her breast. "Mmmmm!"

Luna felt pressure building up in her waist, she tried to hold back as much as she could, but it was only building more, making it almost impossible. "MMMM!"

Catastrophe fingered the innocent girl harder and made out with her, she knew that Luna couldn't last much longer, she was going to play with her until she had her fun.

"MMMM!" Luna let go of Catastrophe's tongue as her head threw back against the wall. "AHHHHH!"

Luna came hard, squirting her juices all over Catastrophe's hand, her alien cum was thick and sticky, Catastrophe could tell that when she came with her tentacles her alien cum was different, it was strange, like she have two different semen, one for her normal girl parts and another for her tentacles, then again, it would almost have to be, the tentacles were meant to breed with girls, seeing as her entire race was all girls, the tentacles must have just been part of evolution on her planet.

"Good slut" Catastrophe put her hand up to her face and licked her cum. "You taste good"

"Thanks" Catastrophe got up, feeling better, she saw no more reason to force sex out of her, she turned away and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked as her tentacles slithered out of her pussy, she was still in control of herself, but all thoughts of holding back was clouded in her mind. "It just got fun"

"Huh?" Catastrophe turned back in time to get grabbed by her tentacles once again. "Whoa!"

Luna smiled at her and the tentacles wrapped around her and forced her back to Luna. "You had your fun, now it's my turn"

Catastrophe felt full of glee as more of Luna's tentacles came out of her pussy and spread her legs and pulled down her panties, as she was suddenly on her knees, facing away from Luna. "What are you doing!?"

"This!" Luna's large tentacle came out of her pussy and she grabbed Catastrophe's hips as the tentacle thrust into her pussy. "Ahhhh! So good!"

Catastrophe moaned as she felt her large tentacle go inside her and wiggle around her soft insides. "Mmmmm! Ooohhhh!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Luna thrust her hips as the tentacle pushed into her womb and wiggled around inside her womb increasing the pleasure. "How do you like this!?"

Catastrophe moaned louder as the alien tentacle gave her more pleasure, she was already wet so it was easy for the tentacle to slip in and out of her, her hips clenched together, making it tighter for the tentacle, but it still thrust into her with ease due to her wetness. "Ahhhhh! More!"

Luna brought out more tentacles from her pussy and wrapped around each other, almost like a drill and thrust into her a*s. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"Oh god! it's too good!" Catastrophe tried to crawl away, but then Luna moved on top of her and some more tentacles came out and wrapped around her upper body so she couldn't move at all now, the only thing she could do was feel every inch of the tentacles inside her pussy and now a*s.

"Mmmm! Oohhh! Right there!?" Luna cooed over her trapped partner in sex as her tentacles had their way with her pussy and a*s, the large one pumped into her harder and faster with each thrust, and the smaller, thinner ones in her a*s spun around almost like a drill as they thrusts deeper and faster. "You like this don't you!?"

Catastrophe stuck out her tongue in ecstasy as the tentacles over powered her senses and her mind was blank. "Yes! I want more, right there!"

Luna smiled sexily as she turned the tables on her, and her tentacles increased the pleasure as the large tentacle went into her womb and wiggled around, and the tentacle drill, drilled into her a*s harder. "Ahhhhhhhh! Feels good!"

"Ahhhhhhhh! Oohhhhh! I can't take it, I'm so close!" Catastrophe screamed as the tentacles pleasured her even more, the large tentacle shoved itself into her pussy even more and rubbed her g-spot as her drill like tentacles pumped in and out of her a*s harder and faster.

"You want to cum Catastrophe!? Get ready for it then!" Luna kept her held down with her other tentacles and the large one went crazy fast into her, while the drill tentacle spun much faster into her a*s as it pumped inside her. "AAHHHHH!"

"OH GOD, I CAN'T TAKE IT! AHHHHHHHHH!" Catastrophe came hard squirting her juices all over her large tentacle. "HAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"OH YES! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luna felt herself go over the edge and her large tentacle shot her alien goo like semen into her womb coating her womb's walls with her think alien cum and her drill tentacle shot several bursts of the same goo into her a*s and it spun apart into the several tentacles it was. "HAAAAA!"

Luna pulled out her tentacles after they finished cumming in both holes, now both her pussy and a*s were dripping her alien seed, and they went back into Luna's pussy, satisfied , and the other tentacles let her go and went back into her as well.

"Your full of my seed again, you must like it huh?" Luna cooed as she sat down, exhausted.

"Purrr, you bet!" Catastrophe jumped into her lap and purred. "That was the best..."

"Hey Catastrophe? What's your real name?" Luna smiled as she stroked her hair.

"My real name?" Catastrophe looked around and put her mouth to her ear and whispered it, she blushed as she spoke and got up. "I should go now"

Catastrophe pulled up her panties and left the cell and locked it and she walked away.

"So...that's your name huh?" Luna said with a smile, she sat up and went to her bed, tomorrow she would think of a way to leave, but right now, she was too tired, and needed to rest.

**The secret to how Luna's race could breed is clear now, tentacles, I wonder if Catastrophe is falling for Luna, and she even told her, her real name, I hope it gets revealed soon. well enjoy, please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty walked into Tuff HQ, she couldn't help her sister, so she took Monica to her work building to keep her under protection. "You'll be safe here, Monica"

"Thanks Kitty, I'm grateful" Monica said relaxing a little.

"Luna!?" Kitty called out. "Where is that girl?"

The Chief's TV screen came down. "Ah Kitty, how is Agents Puppy and Katswell?"

"Dudley is okay, and Amy is pulling through, have you seen Luna?" Kitty reported and looked around.

"Agent Alley? Not since I had her go on a solo mission about yesterday, why?" The Chief said not worried at all.

"WHAT!?" Kitty jumped in shock. "Are you kidding me!? You sent Luna, a rookie at fighting by herself against who!?"

"Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe" Chief said and Kitty grabbed his box and shook it.

"Are you stupid!? Those two are back, and you wanted her to fight them!? Their on level with me and Dudley, there is no way Luna could face them!"

"Calm down, I'm sure Luna is just fine, I doubt she would be raped or something" The Chief brushed off her anger. "Keswick gave her a bag of his best gadgets, she's fine"

Kitty was uneasy about this, but maybe was was okay, maybe. "Come on Monica, let's get you somewhere safe"

"Okay, so who is this Luna?" Monica said as she walked with Kitty. "She seems important too you like Dudley and Amy"

"She is, she's a close friend of mine, almost like a sister really, and I have to worry about her, she's not a fighter, and yet they sent her out on the field" Kitty sighed and they walked into a spare room. "You can stay here for awhile, until things calm down for you, okay?"

"Thanks Kitty, although I wish I could go out there and party" Monica looked around the room, it looked like a plain dorm room. "It's cozy, if a little dull, but I can't complain if it keeps me alive"

"True, keep safe while I look into this crime lord" Kitty said as she walked away. "And no wild parties at Tuff okay?"

"Aww" Monica teased a little as she sat down on her bed.

Kitty was worried about Luna, but she needed to find out more about the crime lord as well. "I hope Luna's alright, I'll call her cell after I'm done"

Kitty left to her desk and saw Keswick pass by. "Hey Keswick, do you know where Luna was last?"

"She should have been back by n-now, my ga-ga-gadgets are top notch after all" He said as if bragging.

"Right, well, keep an eye out for her, okay?" Kitty said as she gathered her things and headed out. "I'll be back"

Kitty took off down to her Tuff Motorcycle and jumped on. "Time to see who this Crime lord is"

Kitty then drove off, she knew the building he or she took over, it was the same as Dr. Destruction's night club, and she wanted to know why this crime lord was acting more like the mafia.

It didn't take a long time to get there, since she knew where the building was, the night club was still up, so she got off her Tuff motorcycle and walked up to the front.

"Excuse me? I need to speak with the owner here?" Kitty asked to see if they did that sort of thing.

"The boss? Sure, upstairs" The guy said almost ignoring her.

That was easier then she thought, the last guy was always more paranoid, and for good reason, but this boss let anyone walk right in? That was strange.

Kitty walked upstairs and saw a pit bull male, he had blue eye's and was bald, he only had fur on his head, and no hair, he had black fur with white going down his chest and he was wearing a tux, he was sitting with a bunch of girls wearing little to nothing and not one guard around.

"Well, well, well, hello sexy, care to join me and my girls for a drink?" He grinned and had his arms over the girls, there was at least four of them, all different types of dog, one was a Alaskan Malamute, gray fur, her eye's were yellow, her hair was short and white, and she was wearing a thin lined top that showed off her cleavage and a mini skirt that showed off her legs for the men to look at, she also had high heeled boots and gloves that went up her arm, the color of the outfit was the standard for the place it was dark purple with yellow and black and she could tell she was some sort of punk, with her lip ring and belly ring. "Meet, Abbey"

Another was a Finnish Spitz she had orange fur and brown eye's and she had longer hair then Kitty and it was brown as well, tied back in a ponytail and she wore a similar outfit to the other girl but she had short shorts that had it's zipper open enough to show off and still hug her body and her top was backless and only held up by a collar around her neck with the same colors. "Fay"

The third girl was a Maltese, she was smaller then the rest, her eye's were dark green, her fur was long and all white, she had platinum blond hair in two balls that went into pig tails, almost like a child's and she was wearing a glossy show girl outfit, a lace corset with a dress that showed off her legs and she wore fishnet stockings, and long gloves, everything was again the same color as the others, Kitty didn't want to know what kind of...entertainment that one gave. "Lila"

The fourth and last girl there was a Bernese Mountain Dog, she had a mixture of colors in her fur, black covered most of her body, white was on a bit of her face and it went down to her chest and her arms and legs were brown as well as some other patches around her, she had red eye's and her hair was black like her body, her top was a bra that started down and wrapped around her breasts but still showed them off and her lower half was only a garter belt with a tiny skirt that didn't really cover anything, and she had stockings as well. "And my last girl, Rani"

"No thanks, you seem to have enough company anyways" Kitty said as she sat down across from him. "It's about Monica Rabbit"

"Oh the party whore, she's a wild bunny, still, she needs to pay up her debt, that's that" He said not really caring.

"Listen, Tuff is protecting her now, and I don't think you want to start a mess with us" Kitty leaned back and looked serious.

"Tuff you say?" He looked at her finally interested. "And who are you again?"

"Kitty Katswell" Kitty said as she looked around the room with her eye's due to her being on guard.

"The Katswell, or at least a Katswell, I heard about what your sexy sister did to my men, she is good, even tamed that freak of a rhino" He reached his hand out and one of the girls handed him a drink. "Now I don't care for peace or any of that bull, but seeing as that Monica girl isn't worth getting my men killed, how about we make a bet?"

"A bet?" Kitty raised an eyebrow. "What kind?"

"It's simple, you fight my guards in the pits, if you win, Monica is a free Rabbit and we leave each other alone, if you lose, you join my girls here and bring Monica to me for some Rabbit stew, agreed?" He took a sip of his drink. "By the way, my name is Brick Howler"

"You want me to fight your guards? How will I know you'll keep your word Brick?" Kitty crossed her arms.

"I'm a crime lord, not a liar, that's the terms, you don't have to kill, just fight and win, I want to see if your Tuff training is really what they claim, you don't have too, but Monica will be hunted down still and this will have been a waste of time" Brick said as he stood up.

"Fine, fine, I'll fight them, where are they?" Kitty stood up as well.

"Why, right here of course" Brick motioned to his girls. "I can't wait to see you in one of these outfits"

The girls stood up and grinned. "You ready to lose?"

The girls walked to the pit area.

"Your girls are also your guards?" Kitty walked over and jumped into the pit.

"Of course, why bother having guards I can't have my way with?" Brick turned and watched them.

"Sicko" Kitty readied herself as the girls surrounded her and a crowd started to gather.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a challenger in the pits today, Kitty Katswell!" Brick said to the crowd. "Place your bets folks, this is going to get good!"

Kitty glared at him, of course he wanted a profit from this, but all she needed to do was beat these girls and he wouldn't bother them again. "Bring it!"

***Meanwhile***

Luna stood up, her pussy felt better thanks to her parasite in her brain, at least there was no pain, she felt like if she was raped again she would lose her mind, she needed to get her and Aisha out there. "Aisha? Do you have anything we can use to get out of here?"

"No...I only have the clothes on my back and my hair pin" Aisha said depressed.

"Wait, hair pin? Aisha, can you give that to me?" Luna got an idea as she walked over to the bars. "I think we have our way out"

"My hair pin? Well I suppose I can" her hand came out of her cell and she was holding the pin. "Here"

Luna got on her knees and reached for it. "Gah, I can't reach, throw it closer"

"Very well" Aisha then tossed the pin with what little strength she had and it landed within arms reach, but barely.

"I think I got it" Luna reached out further and grabbed the pin. "Yes!"

Luna took the pin and messed with it as she stood up and smiled, the pin was now a makeshift key, she took the pin inserted it into the keyhole, on the other side of the cell.

"Your doing it, keep going" Aisha said with hope coming back to her.

With a clicking sound the cell bars opened and Luna stepped out, this was her chance.

She looked around and saw a computer terminal a bit down a hallway, so she walked over to it and started to type. "Let's see"

She typed a bit and found the building map. "That's it, a way out"

"Don't leave me" Aisha said as she waited for her.

"I'm right here" Luna said as she walked over to her cell and used the pin to unlock her door. "I think we have a way out, you ready to get out of here?"

"More then ready" Aisha spoke as she stepped out of the cell and they went to the computer.

"The map here gives me an idea, there are no guards at the east wing, we can access the vents from there and sneak out to the outside, understand the plan?" Luna said as she looked around making sure nobody was around.

"I believe so, yes, shall we go?" Aisha nodded.

"Good" Luna said as they left the dungeon.

They walked carefully to make as little noise as possible, strangely they didn't see any guards, but that wasn't really on their minds, as they walked Luna saw a locker room.

"Hey, they might have some clothes, I need something to cover myself" Luna said as she walked in.

"Be careful, and also I agree" Aisha tried not to look at her savior's naked body and blushed.

Luna and Aisha walked in and started to search the lockers.

Aisha opened most of them and found them all empty, except for a few forgotten things here and there, but nothing useful. "I got nothing"

Luna checked the other half and found the same as Aisha. "Darn it, if only my clothes weren't ripped up"

"You know, I'm amazed your still in your right mind, getting raped is horrible, but you got raped at least twice, if that happened to me, I would have broken" Aisha turned to her as she spoke.

"Well, I'm stronger, mentally then I am physically, out thinking someone I can do, it's out fighting them that I'm helpless at" Luna said still looking.

Luna opened the last locker and found some clothes finally, the shirt was fishnet with a tube top to cover the breasts, it came with a pair short shorts with fishnet garters, and there were even long boots that that were black.

"Why me? The one person that forgets her clothes, and it's crazy revealing" Luna started to get dressed, it was better then nothing. "I think you can still see my privates"

Aisha watched the door as Luna get dressed. "I don't really want to look"

Luna slipped on the shorts and garters and sat down putting on the boots, it was strangely comfortable, not that she wanted to get used to wearing this, but it would work for her needs at the moment. "Ready to bust out of here?"

"Very much so" Aisha said with a smile.

"Let's get going then" Luna finished putting on her new clothes and they walked out of the locker room.

***Meanwhile***

"GAHH!" Kitty blocked a kick by one of the girls, they were stronger then they looked, and she was caught off guard.

"Haha, your pretty weak for a Tuff agent!" Abbey laughed. "I thought you Katswell's knew how to fight!"

"Don't worry, we'll beat you senseless, but we'll make sure to not damage that pretty face, the boss wants all his woman to look their best after all" Fay said as she punched at her,

This time Kitty was ready and grabbed her fist. "Sorry, but I'm already seeing another dog"

Kitty punched her in the gut, and Rani jumped at her from behind, but Kitty was faster and spun around so that Fay was the one hit to the ground and Kitty ducked just as Abbey tried to bite at her, and sweep kicked her off her feet, and Lila pounced at her, but Kitty was ready for her as well and clothes-lined her hard.

"Just so you girls know, I'm holding back" Kitty grinned as she added insult to injury.

"Why you, slut!" Rani got up and took out a knife and stabbed at her. "Die!"

Kitty dodged and grabbed her wrist and twisted it, forcing her to let the knife go and she high kicked her in the face, Lila jumped back at Kitty about to bite her, so Kitty quickly pulled on Rani's tail making Lila bite her tail and kicked them to the side.

"AHHHHH! MY TAIL!" Rani yelped.

The crowd was going crazy as they watched the pit fight. "YOU ROCK GIRL! YEAH!"

Fay and Abbey teamed up and tackled Kitty to the ground hard. "There is no escape now cat!"

They pinned her down and started to beat her.

"Gah! Oh no you don't!" Kitty kicked Fay off her legs and then headbutted Abbey off her, she jumped up and Rani came up behind her and grabbed her by her arms. "Oh come on!"

"Your beat!" Rani said as she bit down on Kitty's shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Kitty screamed in pain.

***Meanwhile***

Luna and Aisha walked carefully past a couple rooms going down the hallway when they heard talking in a room they started to pass.

"Why did I have to go back?" They heard Catastrophe talking to herself. "I left my kid, my new life and for what? Rape and kidnapping?"

Luna stopped and looked back, she didn't know Catastrophe had a child, so that's why she saw a hint of doubt in her eyes.

"Maybe I should just go back in jail? That way I won't have to put up with all this" Catastrophe said with a sigh. "But why do I keep thinking about that alley cat?"

Luna knew it was a bad idea, but she wanted to help her, so she walked into the room. "Catastrophe?"

"Huh? Whoa!? How did you get out?!" Catastrophe jumped up in shock and grabbed her gun,

"Come with us, being a villain is the old you, you've changed, and for the better, I want to help you" Luna held out her hand to her. "If you'll let me"

"I..." Catastrophe dropped her gun, she was right she no longer had that villain heart she closed off to everyone. "Alley cat..."

"Please...Allison..." Luna smiled using her real name. "Come with us"

Allison looked at her and smiled, she took off her fake goatee and took her hand. "By the way, nice outfit, alley cat"

"It's the best I could find, now let's go" Luna blushed and took her hand and they left the room, Aisha was waiting for her and saw Catastrophe.

"Oh gods!" Aisha jumped back. "I don't want to go back!"

"Hey, hey, relax, Aisha, as long as we keep it together, we'll be fine, and Catastrophe here will be coming with us" Luna reassured her. "We're getting out of here, all of us"

"Oh...she's not going to attack us?" Aisha looked at her confused.

"Yes, don't worry, we're leaving now"

They then started to walk again.

***Meanwhile***

The four girls were beating on Kitty, and she had, had enough of them. "That's it!"

Kitty grabbed Rani off her and slammed her on the ground hard, and punched her in the face. She then grabbed Abbey and Fay and slammed their heads together, Lila jumped at her but she grabbed her by her neck and tossed her into the pit wall.

Kitty breathed a bit but then the girls started to get back up. "Give it up already!"

"Shut up and die!" Fay took out a knife and tried to stab her.

Kitty growled at her and as she stabbed Kitty kicked her hand and the knife flew and hit the wall. "This fight is over!"

Lila threw herself at her once again and Kitty slapped her away with a backhand hard. "What was that?"

Abbey backed up. "Okay, enough, enough girls"

Rani looked at her. "But Abbey!"

"We can't win, she's playing with us, she counters everything we throw at her!" Abbey barked.

"We can't lose to her! She's a stupid cat!" Rani said as she jumped at Kitty.

"Not so fast!" Kitty stomped her foot into the ground to better hold her and grabbed Rani in the air, which shocked everyone. "HEEEAAA!"

With all of Kitty's strength she threw Rani behind her into the wall face first, so hard Rani was knocked out in a second.

Fay growled. "You bi*ch!"

Fay punched at Kitty but she was tired of fighting, so Kitty hit her rocket boots and with a powerful boost from the rocket she kicked Fay right in the jaw sending her flying up and falling down as quickly, she almost saw stars coming from her as she laid there unconscious.

"Actually, your a bi*ch, being a female dog and all" Kitty laughed a bit and Lila came up behind her and tried to slash at her leg with her claws.

Kitty jumped as she slashed and kicked her hard over to Abbey, now unconscious. "Your next"

"Wait, wait!" Abbey panicked. "I give, you win!"

Brick grinned at this. "And we have a winner! Kitty Katswell, bested my guards, congrats cat, as part of our deal, Monica is debt free!"

"Finally, and I'll hold you to your word Brick!" Kitty said as she walked out of the pit.

"Oh of course, Monica won't be chased again" Brick said as Kitty left the building.

***Meanwhile***

Luna, Aisha and Catastrophe walked into the east wing room with the vent, and Catastrophe smiled.

"This was your plan? Good eyes alley cat, almost no guards come this way, and the vents are clear, I'll meet you outside" Catastrophe said as she walked away.

"Why isn't she coming with us?" Aisha looked over at Luna as she spoke.

"She runs the place, she don't need to sneak around like we do" Luna answered as she walked over to the vents and took out her claws and she started to take out the screws. "Keep a look out"

"Right, I'll do my best.." Aisha said a bit nervous as she looked around.

Luna took out the screws and tried to pull the gate off. "Stupid, weak body!"

Luna barely managed to pull it out using all her strength. "There we go!"

Aisha smiled happily as they crawled in and started to move, Aisha blushed as she got a full view of Luna's sexy curves and her butt.

"You...um..have a very nice figure" Aisha commented as they crawled.

"Huh?" Luna questioned her but kept moved. "Thanks, my ve-I mean, I work out"

"You do? But your not very strong, no offense, you looked like you had a hard time with that grate" Aisha said as she kept her eyes on her savior's butt.

"Well...let's just say, I wasn't trained for this" Luna said as they passed by vents.

As they passed by a grate they heard some men talking.

"Man, the boss must have done a number on that Tuff agent girl huh? I heard her screams from my post at the west wing" One man said.

"Yeah, she must be his by now, it wasn't a surprise they caught her though, did you see those, tools and gadgets in her bag? It was like someone wanted her to fail" The second guy said.

Luna stopped and thought about it. "Wanted me to fail?"

Luna shook the troubling thoughts out of her mind and kept crawling.

After a bit they found the vent that lead outside.

"We're free!" Aisha said happily.

"Oh no, I'm not strong enough to kick it out..." Luna kicked it a bit. "What would dad have done?"

"You girls coming?" Catastrophe said as she looked inside. "You need help?"

"Open the grate please?" Luna asked as she saw her.

"Sure" Catastrophe opened the grate with ease and they crawled out.

"Phew, thanks Allison" Luna smiled at her, making her blush.

"Ri-right, it was nothing, come on, let's go" Catastrophe motioned for them to go.

Catastrophe looked at them as they walked. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, I figure I return Aisha to her country and we find you a new life to get away from being a villain" Luna said with a smile and noticed people were staring at her. "Oh...dear.."

"What?" Aisha looked around as they walked.

"I hate drawing attention to myself...Alice you lead!" Luna dashed behind Catastrophe and tried to hide behind her.

"Alice? Well sure alley cat" Catastrophe kept walking as if nothing was wrong. "You want to wear my coat? It covers a bit more then what you have"

"O...Okay..." Luna's voice was shaking now as she felt the eyes of men and woman alike touching her.

Catastrophe took off her coat and handed it to her, Luna quickly put it on, but she was still shaking, Catastrophe raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay alley cat?"

"I...I don't...like being around...people" Luna wrapped her arms around Catastrophe's waist, almost as if she felt safe around her. "I want to go back into my lab, I need my lab, technology is my comfort zone...make them stop looking..."

"Hey, hey, relax alley cat, just keep your arms around me, I'll protect you" Catastrophe said as they walked.

Aisha was a bit more then confused, putting so much trust into a villain, and a villain that raped her to beat, Luna was more scared of the strangers staring then of her, she could only guess it had something to do with her past, she would have to ask her later.

Aisha looked to the side of her and saw a male goat walking by in some kind of robe. "Hector!?"

"Who?" Catastrophe asked as Aisha ran off towards the goat. "Hey wait!"

Catastrophe and Luna followed after her and Aisha stopped the man. "Hector, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Princess?" Hector asked as he looked her over and seeing her in her ruined clothes. "Your alive!?"

Hector smiled his old goat smile. "I'm glad to see you alright"

"It was thanks to this girl I was freed" Aisha went over and took Luna's hand and brought her over. "This girl saved my life"

"Um..." Luna looked down, avoiding eye contact. "Ni-nice to...meet you..."

"Miss Luna, this is Hector, he works for my father as diplomat" Aisha smiled happily. "Hector, I would very much like to go home, can you get me a plane? Father must be so worried"

Hector shook his head and his face darkened. "I...am sorry, but I cannot.."

"Huh?" Aisha looked at him confused. "But why?"

"Yeah, she should go home" Luna shared in Aisha's confusion.

"The king, wanted me to give you this" Hector handed Aisha a letter. "His word was final..."

"What?" Aisha looked it over and read it out loud. "My dear daughter, after much thought the demands of those villains will not be met, I will not pay for your release, and you have shown great weakness in our family line, as such, it is only in custom that I do this, to show that the royal family is not weak, you have been hereby disowned and are no longer a Manx, and you are not allowed to show your disgrace in our kingdom again, farewell my daughter"

Aisha started to tear up as she hold the letter and her hands started to shake. "No..."

"That's not right, she wasn't kidnapped by choice, he can't do that!" Luna said as she turned to Hector. "What kind of messed up joke is this!?"

"That is the king's order, I am sorry, Aisha, but you are to never step foot on your home land again" Hector turned away trying to not look at her.

"So what will she do now?" Catastrophe asked.

"I won't allow this! She didn't do anything wrong, I'm going to, AHHH!" Luna got so angry she slapped Hector hard, and actually hurt him with the force of her hand. "You people are terrible!"

Aisha grabbed Luna's arm. "Please...it's not Hector's fault...I'm sorry I put you through so much...only for this to happen..."

Luna looked at Aisha, she could see her eyes were wet with tears, her body was shaking, she was hurting so much, but she was holding it back. "Alright...let's go girls"

"Where?" Aisha tried not to choke on her words.

"I have a house, Tuff gave it to me when I moved here, you both can stay there" Luna said as she took Aisha's hand. "You too Allison"

"You sure?" Catastrophe looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a good place for you to hide until Tuff stops looking for you, and Aisha needs a home now as well" Luna said as they started to walk.

"Thank you..." Aisha said barely finding the strength to keep going.

"Your too nice for your own too alley cat" Catastrophe said as they walked. "But thanks.."

***Meanwhile***

Brick laughed as his girls patched themselves up. "Did you see her skill? She would have been perfect for me, but she's too dangerous"

A man walked up to him as he talked. "Sir, she is here to see you"

"Send her up" Brick grinned.

He left and shortly after a figure walked up, she was wearing a black robe, with silver trim and she looked him over.

"So you must be, Kyla Lowell, your hard to reach...assassin" Brick took out a large thing of bills and set it on the table. "Your target is Kitty Katswell, I trust you can do this?"

She took the money and nodded and then spoke with a calm tone. "By the goddess's will, Katswell will breath her last tonight"

The robed figure then left as Brick laughed.

**UPDATE! Yeah, finally, and for those who didn't know the last chapter was to show how Luna's race made babies, tentacles inside her pussy, anyways, things are picking up once more, enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Amy woke up in her hospital bed and yawned before her side started to hurt. "Ow, man, that hurt"

Amy felt sick but that meant she was alive and that's what mattered to her, she looked around the room and a older woman cat was there, she had black hair and tan fur like she did but she had strips on her body and some on her cheeks.

"Huh...mom?" Amy weakly said as she tried to get up.

"That's right dear, Kitty told me about what happened, I'm glad your okay" Her mother said as she took out a plate of fish fingers. "Here, I made you something to eat to build up your strength"

"Thanks mom, it's good to see you again" Amy said as she took one and started to eat. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day or two" Her mother said. "Your sister Kitty has been keeping an eye on you since you got here"

"Aww, that's sweet of her, how is the family?" Amy asked as she kept eating.

"Oh you know, same as ever" Catherine said with a smile. "Oh and your sister Julia is getting out of prison soon"

"Julia?" Amy smiled now. "That's great, I miss seeing her, even if she is a criminal"

"Well she's payed for her crimes, she's still a Katswell" Her mother said.

"I know, and I love all my sisters" Amy said as she finished her plate of fish.

"That's good, you should rest until your ready to move" Catherine said.

"Thanks mom, I just need some sleep and I'll be back to my job in no time" Amy smiled as her mother as she laid back down.

Catherine hugged her daughter gently so not to hurt her. "Get better soon honey, I'm going to see your sister later, so I'll let you rest"

"Hehe, okay mom see you later" Amy laughed a bit and relaxed.

Catherine took the empty plate and left the room, and Amy closed her eyes and went to sleep.

***Meanwhile***

Luna fixed up a plate of pasta and went to the dinner table and set the plate down in front of Aisha. "Here, you need to eat"

"I'm not hungry..." Aisha said not looking up.

"But you need to eat..." Luna said. "Please?"

"I said I'm not hungry!" Aisha shouted.

"Oh...I..I'm sorry..." Luna backed up. "I..I was...only trying to help"

"Well I never asked for your help!" Aisha glared at her. "Leave me alone!"

Luna nodded and walked away, trying to hold back her tears.

Allison overheard this and walked in. "Harsh"

"Shut up! This is all your fault, I lost everything thanks to you!" Aisha stood out and hit the plate away, sending it to the floor and the plate shattered *Crash* "My own father abandoned me, everything I was trained for means nothing now, I hate you!"

"Your right, it is my fault" Allison said. "So you should take it out on me, not on Luna, she's only trying to help and you make her cry, that's some gratitude for you"

Aisha stopped and looked at the broken plate on the floor with the food Luna had made for her, her ears drooped down and she sighed. "Your right...god I feel like...um..what's it called?"

"A terrible jerk?" Allison finished for her. "Look, just go and tell her your sorry, she'll understand"

"Right...thanks" Aisha walked into the front room as Allison picked up the broken plate pieces.

Aisha saw Luna on the couch and she was wiping her eyes with a tissue. "Um...Ms. Luna?"

*Sniff* Luna looked over at her and dried her tears. "Huh? oh...hey Aisha"

"Look...I...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...I..." Aisha hung her head. "I'm sorry"

Luna looked at her, and she patted the seat next to her.

Aisha sat down next to her and looked at her. "Ms. Luna..."

"It's okay..." Luna said and hugged her making Aisha blush. "I know how hurt you are, and if you need to lash out, I'll be there to take it"

"But...but you...didn't do anything to hurt me..you saved me...and all I did was make you cry" Aisha felt terrible, Luna was even willing to take any abuse from her, she realized how pure Luna's heart was, she couldn't hurt her sweet and gentle heart.

"Oh Aisha, you know, why don't we get you a new life? The whole princess thing turned it's back on you, so now you can do anything you want" Luna said with a smile.

"Really?" Aisha looked at her with a slight smile.

"Yeah, you don't have to listen to anyone but yourself now" Luna said.

"Wow...thank you Ms. Luna!" Aisha hugged her.

"Aww, cute" Allison said as she walked in.

Luna blushed and saw Allison holding a gadget from Keswick. "What's up Allison?"

"Well I needed to tell you something" Allison said as she held up the gadget. "Those tools and gadgets you had, well my people looked them over and it turns out that they were sabotaged"

"Sabotaged? I don't understand" Luna let go of Aisha and stood up as she looked over the device.

"It's simple, whoever gave you these, wanted you to fail your mission, these were made to stop you, or more accurate stop girls, it's someone who hates woman or at least is afraid of them" Allison explained.

"Keswick..." Luna took the device and for the first time she looked upset. "That...that jerk...misused technology to make sure I failed!? No wonder Kitty has a history of bad luck with his gadgets, he turns pure, friendly technology into girl hating traps!"

"Sounds like you need to head back to work and put a stop to a villain" Allison said.

"Thanks Allison, I won't let him abuse my friends anymore!" Luna said as she ran off.

Aisha looked at Allison and realized they were alone. "Hm...what now?"

Allison smiled. "I'm going to look around and see if Luna has anything dirty in her mind, I want to see what an Alien gets off to!"

***Meanwhile***

Kitty was working on her report when Luna walked in the building, wearing some very revealing clothes. "Huh?"

Luna sighed and walked up to her. "I'm back Kitty, my very first mission"

"What happened to you? We were worried sick!" Kitty said as she stood up. "And why are you in such a revealing outfit?"

"It's a long story" Luna said as she crossed her arms. "I failed the mission..."

"You failed? You mean you couldn't save the princess?" Kitty asked.

"No, I saved her, but..." Luna sat down and took a minute to calm down before she continued. "I was caught by the bad guys and raped for a full night and the morning"

Kitty gasped in shock. "What!? You mean Catastrophe and Rabies raped you!?"

"Yeah, it was painful, the only way I stayed sane was thanks to my veetle parasite healing the damage, but with the help of Aisha, we got away, but that's only the start" Luna looked at her with a bit of a cracked smile.

Kitty could tell in Luna's eyes that she was in pain, but who could recover from something that horrific quickly, sure her body was healed but not her scars. "Well if you got out, then you didn't fail"

"No...I did, it was thanks to Allison, I mean Catastrophe that we got out alive" Luna admitted.

"Wait, that girl that looks like me with an eye patch and the stupid goatee?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, she got rid of that, and she's changed, I know it" Luna said.

"Oh Luna..." Kitty knew villains almost never changed but Luna always saw the good in people, no matter what even if she was raped, that was one of her faults, always trying to help those in need, good or evil. "Look, where is she now?"

"I...can't say, I don't want her to go to jail" Luna said.

"Luna, she and Rabies raped you, they raped you, that can't go unpunished" Kitty said, she knew of Luna's kind heart, but she was angry, nobody rapes her friends and gets away with it. "Luna, tell me where she is"

"But Kitty...please, just give me a week or so, I know I can change her" Luna asked.

"Well...okay Luna, for you, but I'll keep an eye on her" Kitty said and patted her shoulder. "But I have a question or two, how did you get caught? And what happened to the princess?"

"Oh well, I was sneaking in with gadgets from Keswick, and none of them worked" Luna said. "And well..I found out that they were sabotaged"

"What!? How?" Kitty asked confused.

"Keswick, he did it, haven't you ever wondered why his gadgets never worked for you? He is so afraid of girls he is trying to hurt us!" Luna said. "I didn't believe it at first, but it makes sense"

"Oh wow.." Kitty thought about it and nodded, she had to admit, she had a point, T.R.U.S.T. Was a complete failure and only really did any damage to her, and before Luna showed up, her hospital bill was always high due to the gadgets she used.

"We need to put him behind bars!" Kitty said as she took out handcuffs.

"I know, and to answer your other question, I failed because Aisha was disowned by her father because he thinks her too weak to rule in his place so she's no longer royalty"

"Oh poor girl" Kitty said shocked. "Your mission seems to only have bad news, but you know something Luna?"

"What?" Luna looked at her with her ears down.

"You got out alive, you saved the girl, found out the reason for your failure and might have even reformed a villain, in my book you did a great job even with all the down sides you came out of this stronger, I can tell by that look in your eye" Kitty smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Kitty, that's sweet of you to say" Luna smiled and hugged her back. "It's thanks to your training"

"Hehe, thanks" Kitty ruffled her hair like a little sister. "Now let's go get that girl hater"

Luna nodded and they went over to Keswick's lab, and Kitty knocked on the door. "Keswick we need to talk!"

Keswick opened the door and looked at them almost annoyed. "Wh-what do you want? I'm ve-very busy"

"It's about this" Kitty showed him the device. "We found out it was sabotaged, do you know what this is about?"

Keswick looked at them and quickly shut the door, then they heard something coming to the door.

"Luna move!" Kitty grabbed her and jumped back as a large cannon shot through the door and a chunk of wall with Keswick at the controls.

"You ga-girls won't stop my plans, I've been tra-trying to get rid of you ga-girls for awhile now, I took your DNA and sold it to aliens, sa-sa-sabotaged your gadgets so you would get killed, but na-no you somehow always found a way to win, Well my pa-plan to rid the world of woman hasn't failed yet!" Keswick said as he aimed at them with his cannon.

"You won't get away with this Keswick!" Kitty said as she took out her blaster. "I can't believe I trusted you!"

"I always know something was nothing with you!" Luna said. "You used us to get what you wanted!"

"Sh-shut up I don't care what you idiots think, all my la-life I had to deal with morons, well soon the aliens I gave Kitty and Dudley's DNA will sa-sa-soon come to earth and destroy you all!" Keswick said as he powered up his cannon.

"We won't let you Keswick!" Kitty shot at him but then a shield went around him and he powered the laser more. "What?!"

"I've been studying Lu-lu-Luna's technology closely, you can't stop me, you ga-girlish freaks!" Keswick said as he shot the laser at them.

Luna and Kitty jumped out of the way as the laser cut through the building, Kitty fired again but the same thing happened, as it bounced off. "Great, how do we beat this!?"

Luna thought about it and time seemed to slow down for her as her mind started to calculate the cannon's weak points, she wasn't good with people but when it came to technology she always had the upper hand.

She realized that it seemed unstoppable but it had some major weak points since Keswick didn't understand her alien technology very well, there was points in the cannon that if hit could disable it, plus his back wasn't shielded. "Kitty aim for the joints!"

Kitty nodded and dodged another laser. "Got it!"

Kitty shot at a joint and the cannon spun around hitting the wall exposing his back, Luna jumped on his back and tossed him off the machine.

"Whoa!" Keswick tried to get up but Kitty stepped on him.

"Not so fast, Keswick, your under arrest!" Kitty said, it felt somehow right to do this.

Luna smiled as Kitty cuffed him. "You did it!"

"No Luna, we did it, it was your quick thinking that stopped him" Kitty said as she tossed Keswick into a cage.

"What's going on here!?" The Chief said as he walked up. "Why is Keswick in a cage?!"

"Because Chief, he used us and then tried to kill us! He has been after us girls since day one, and he planned an alien invasion on us!" Kitty explained to him. "I'll give you the full report Chief, but right now, we're sending him to jail"

"He was the reason I got raped, he sabotaged the gadgets he gave me" Luna said as Kitty took the cage with Keswick in it and left.

"I see, and I thought I knew him, but I guess I should have seen this, with all that's happened, well what do we do about a lead scientist?" The Chief asked strangely and then looked at Luna. "Hmmm...well Agent Alley, since you uncovered his evil plan and did a great job on your first mission, I'm making you lead scientist now, of course you'll still be trained by Kitty and on the field"

"Oh, um..thanks Chief" Luna said with a smile, she didn't expect this, but she was happy that something good came out all of this, however she now knew that there were other aliens out there and she needed to get ready.

***Meanwhile***

A tan cat girl walked to the city limits and smiled. "Look out sisters, Julia is coming home"

**Finally more updates, and who knew Keswick was evil!? I guess from all that plotting we should have seen that coming huh? Oh well, Luna is moving up in the world and Amy's almost better!**


	8. Chapter 8

***Weeks later***

Luna was working as Kitty was sitting on the desk watching her work, Luna was doing her best not to think about what just happened, everyone had put their trust on Keswick and he was trying to kill them, it was heavy on the whole agency mostly on Kitty, Dudley and the Chief though.

Luna didn't really want this job, but who else could do it? Besides she wanted to help out more and this was her chance and her project was going well. "Luna?"

She heard Kitty speak and turned her head a bit still looking at her project. "Yeah?"

"Do you think what we did...was right?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty..." Luna fully turned to face her. "We fought in self defense, I realize he was a friend of yours, but you can't doubt yourself"

"I...I know, but I just...I feel so...I don't know, angry? Betrayed? Sad maybe? Keswick was always here, ever since I joined, he was here, but now, it feels different" Kitty said truthfully.

"I understand" Luna took her hand in her own and smiled at her warmly. "And if you ever need me, I'll be there, we're friends after all"

"Thanks Luna, your a great friend to have" Kitty smiled back at her. "So what are you going to do with Allison and Aisha now?"

"Well I'm not sure, it's up to them really" Luna said as she got back to work. "Oh and how is Amy doing?"

"Amy? She'll be fine, she's a Katswell, we're pretty tough you know" Kitty said with a smile growing on her lips. "We're a big family too"

"Family huh?" Luna said a bit sad. "Sounds great Kitty"

"Oh-I..I'm sorry Luna, I know family is a sore subject for you" Kitty apologized quickly.

"It's okay Kitty, I lost them a long time ago" Luna said as she kept working.

"That brings up a question I've been meaning to ask of you Luna" Kitty kicked her legs a bit. "How do you plan on...getting your race back so to speak?"

"What do you mean?" Luna asked as she looked at her again.

"Well...your an alien, so how can you..well reproduce so to speak, if you even can?" Kitty asked a valid question. "I know your a girl, but can you even cross breed with earthlings?"

"Well actually when I had some off time I did a little study, and I actually can reproduce with earthlings, you see I can hold two babies inside me due to my two wombs and with my tentacles I can breed with other girls" Luna explained.

"Wow that's-wait tentacles!?" Kitty jumped a little. "You have tentacles!? Where?!"

"Inside me, my tentacles act like a male penis for your people, but I don't know if people would be scared about that" Luna continued.

"Oh wow, tentacles, gosh you would be a BIG hit with a lot of girls, even some boys" Kitty said. "Can I see?"

Luna blushed at her request, it wasn't normally something she showed off, but it couldn't hurt showing Kitty. "I guess so"

Luna shyly sat on the table with Kitty and slipped off her panties and to Kitty's surprise a tentacle came out for her to look at.

"Wow!" Kitty grabbed it and looked it over. "This is amazing Luna, You have the ability to mate with any gender with this?"

Luna blushed a little as Kitty was handling her tentacle, it felt good but she didn't want to make things awkward so she controlled herself. "Yes"

"That is so cool!" Kitty said as she started to stroke the tentacle not realizing how it worked, but she did see Luna's face get blushed. "Does that feel good?"

"Ye-yeah" Luna moaned a little as she felt pleasure from the tentacle getting stroked.

"Wow, a fully working tentacle for pleasure, maybe someday I can give it a try?" Kitty said with a bit of a giggle as she let her tentacle go.

Luna was glad she stopped but also disappointed that she did, now she was feeling horny and couldn't think about her inventions at the moment. "Yeah, that would be fun, we could be like sex friends"

"Yeah, I would like that, but right now, I'm more worried about my sister" Kitty said looking sad now.

"Hey Kitty don't give up on her" Luna said as she stood back up. "But anyways, how are you and Dudley doing lately?"

"Well we're a normal couple really, things are fine" Kitty said, glad that she changed the subject for her, but she wasn't sure if Dudley was a good topic, seeing as he was the first cause of Luna's pain, even though Luna said she was over it, Kitty felt that Luna still held some dislike to her for taking away her first lover.

"Oh? Well can I ask you something?" Luna asked as she leaned back on the table.

"Sure Luna, what is it?" Kitty said as she kicked her legs slightly.

"Well...I want to have a lover, not just sex friends, but I don't know who to go with, I've meet some nice guys and girls but..." Luna sighed before she continued. "I guess it's just not the same as it was with Dudley, the first to take my virginity, and I know I can't have him back, he made his choice, he never really cared about me, he was always in love with you, and now...I'm lost"

"Luna, Dudley did care about you, that's why he tried to be with us both, to make us happy, but that couldn't happen, so he had to made his choice...and I was it" Kitty tried to cheer her up. "I'm not saying I'm better or sexier, heck your breasts are bigger then mine, your sweeter then I am, you pull off more charity work then I do, and you always find time to invent something that saves lives"

"Really Kitty, you think so?" Luna blushed a little, sure she liked to help out but that was just who she is, it was nothing special to her.

"Yeah, fact is...I'm jealous of you Luna, you do all this and don't care about the money, or even about yourself, I mean you got raped by two villains and still had the strength to save the princess, your selfless, you care about everyone's safety before your own...I mean you killed your entire race to save us all from Pest, your best chance at happiness and you gave it to us" Kitty said looking down trying to hide her face.

"I stole Dudley away from you, Keswick tricked you and tried to get rid of you, the Chief only cares about your inventions, you even gave your home to an ex villain and a former princess" Kitty looked at Luna finally and tears were going down her cheeks. "Why do you have to be so nice? Why don't you fight for yourself?! Be selfish for once Luna, you deserve that much, especially after having to pull the lever that killed your little girl!"

Luna looked at her speechless, and Kitty covered her mouth at the last part, bringing up her earth clone child wasn't such a good idea, but Luna only smiled and got back to work on her project. "I'm sorry Kitty...but that's just who I am..I'm not selfish, I'm not greedy, and I'm at peace with my choices, Eve understand what I had to do, and I've moved on"

"But...but Luna" Kitty tried to speak but stopped herself, instead she got off the table and hugged her from behind.

"Huh?" Luna stopped what she was doing and looked back with her eyes.

"You've changed so many lives and ruined yours to it" Kitty said softly. "You deserve to be happy too..so I want to help you do that"

"Thanks Kitty..." Luna smiled slightly.

"I'm back sis!" Just then the door opened and Amanda walked through with only a couple bandages around her chest now and saw them like that. "Whoa! Am I interrupting something?"

"Huh?" Kitty turned to see her older sister there. "Amy!"

Kitty let go of Luna and hugged her sister a bit too tightly. "Your okay!"

"OH!" Amy winced in pain but ruffled up Kitty's hair. "Yeah, I was released this morning, as long as I don't stress the wounds to much, I'll be fine"

Luna smiled at Amy and went over to them. "I'm so glad your okay"

Amy grabbed Luna and pulled her into the hug. "Hey Ms. Hero, I heard about what happened, good work on stopping all those villains!"

"I was only doing my job really" Luna said modestly. "It's been awhile Amy, I'm so glad your okay!"

"Don't be so modest Luna, you did great!" Amy said as she let them go and sat down. "So what are you two up to nowadays?"

"Well Luna is busy in her new lab, Dudley is around, the villains haven't acted up for awhile and Monica is now an agent trying to fix her family name, Allison has been around helping us watch over Rabies and using her skills for good, Aisha is learning the ways of the common people so she can try and fit in, and I think that's it" Kitty explained.

"Wow, all that over the time I was gone huh?" Amy said. "And what about mom?"

"She hasn't been around lately" Kitty said. "Not even a call"

"That's odd" Amy thought about it, normally their mother would check up on them, unless something else that was just as important. "But she must be busy"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking" Kitty said.

As they were talking the Chief's voice came over the intercom. "Agent's Katswell and Alley in my office!"

"Oh great, what now?" Kitty said as her and Luna walked out of the room and Amy looked around Luna's lab.

"Hmm?" Amy said as she looked around the lab and smiled. "What could she be hiding?"

Amy was always a curious cat, she couldn't resist secrets let alone an alien's secrets, Amy opened a drawer and found a strange glowing cube. "Hello?"

Amy took it out and looked into the glow and the box opened, the next thing Amy knew she was standing at the stairs of a house. "What the!? Where am I?!"

"Amanda! Breakfast!" She heard a familiar voice call out.

"Coming!" She heard a little kitten as said kitten ran through her like she was a ghost.

"No way? What is this?" Amy said as she looked at the kitten and herself, she knew who that little kitten was, all too well, so she followed the kitten to the kitchen and saw the girl's mother place a stack of pancakes and some fish treats in front of her.

"Eat up sweetie!" Her mother said and she got to cleaning.

"Thanks mom!" The kitten started to eat happily.

"Do I smell breakfast?" A tan cat male walked in he was a solid colored tan color for his fur, he had a medium muscle build, his hair was black and combed back, his face as smooth and gentle, his eyes were green and he had a Tuff agent suit on.

"Mamby!" The little Amanda said with pancake in her mouth muffling her words.

"Hey sweetheart, enjoying those pancakes?!" He happily sat next to her.

Amanda swallowed her pancakes and nodded. "Yeah, daddy!"

"That's good!" He turned to his wife and smiled. "Okay Catherine, I need to get going to work, the Chief wants me in early"

"Well okay, but be careful okay Bruce?" Catherine said.

"You know it!" Bruce said as he got up.

*Rip!* Bruce stopped and looked down at the little Amanda and her claws were in the table and cut the cloth. "Oh no, not again"

"I'm sorry..." Amanda said as she tried to get her hand out of the table. "They just came out"

"I know sweetie" Bruce said as he helped her get her claws out of the table. "You okay?"

"Yes" Amanda believed she was in trouble and Bruce patted her head and looked at his wife.

"We need to talk" He said as he took Catherine into the next room.

"Her claws came out again? What do we do?" Catherine asked.

"She can't control her claws" Bruce said. "I think the best thing to do...is to get rid of them"

Catherine gasped and shook her head. "No we can't do that to her, it's not right"

"I know, but look at you" Bruce grabbed her arm and revealed some scars. "She doesn't mean it, but she's hurting you, and at times herself, remember when she got those new shoes and her claws stabbed into her foot just trying to put them on, and we can't hold her anymore because her claws stab into us, and if getting rid of her claws means I can hold my own child again, then so be it"

"But...but a cat without claws, she'll be mocked and hurt by the other kids, I don't mind some scars if it means she'll be loved by her friends" Catherine said.

"I understand how you feel, but look at her Catherine, she thinks she's in trouble every time her claws come out, Catherine we need to take her to the doctor and get those claws removed, she's afraid she'll hurt someone, I see it in her eyes, what if she plays with her friends and her claws come out and hurt them?" Bruce said.

"I..." Catherine looked down and nodded. "Okay...your right.."

Bruce smiled and hugged her. "It'll be okay"

"Yeah.." Catherine said.

Amy watched as everything happened. "This is...my memories..."

She looked behind her and saw a door. "Where does this lead?"

Amy opened it and walked through, she soon found herself at a hospital with her parents watching their little Amanda get taken by the doctor and into the surgical room. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm sorry, don't let them hurt me!"

Catherine looked away trying to hold herself back.

"Your not in trouble sweetie...everything will be alright" Bruce said as he held his wife.

The doctors took little Amanda into the room, and Amy teared up, she hated them for this, she grew bitter because everyone she knew mocked her, her sisters grew up with their claws, and she couldn't learn martial arts from her father because it involved using claws, so she took to using guns, a Katswell without claws felt worse then being useless in the family.

"I've seen enough.." Amy said as she walked out of the room and she found herself in Luna's lab again.

"Huh? This little box let's you visit your memories? Amazing" Amy said as she got up. "I should go"

As she left the lab Luna and Kitty where in the Chief's office. "What did you need Chief?"

"I wanted to talk about your newest team member, and what to do with the others" He said as he took out some files.

"A new member?" Kitty asked. "I thought I was only training Dudley and Luna, who else?"

"You don't need to train her agent Katswell, and she'll be part of Agent Alley's new team!" Chief said.

"Whoa, whoa, MY team?" Luna spoke up confused. "I shouldn't have a team, or even go on missions, last one I was raped remember?"

"Yes, but you also saved your target and reformed a villain, and I won't take no for an answer!" Chief said.

Luna sighed. "But Chief, I still need training"

"And you will, Kitty will still train you and you can help take down the rest of the villains" The Chief said.

"But Chief..." Luna looked down as her shyness took over. "I..I like being on their team"

"Chief if I am?" Kitty spoke up.

"What is it Agent Katswell?" Chief said.

"Well Luna is shy and doesn't trust most people, it took her a year to start to get along with us, although that was mainly our fault, but the point is she's comfortable around us, I think it would be best if we kept her on our team" Kitty explained.

"I see your point agent, well then, the new girl will just have to join your team" Chief said as he pointed to a figure.

"New girl?" Luna asked as she turned to look at her.

Out stepped Allison in a new black and red coat with a black tank top and black shorts with a red belt and her boots were also black, she no longer had the goatee but had the eye patch. "Why hello Luna darling, looks like we'll be closer then before"

Luna blushed and nodded without saying a word, however Kitty needed to say something. "Whoa, wait a minute, you want us to work with an ex villain!?"

"She's been reformed and she wants to help us fight against the real evil's, Luna will be her partner and keep an eye on her at all times just to be safe, understood?" The Chief barked his orders.

"Me? Oh dear" Luna said as Allison walked over to her and smirked.

"We'll have lots of fun, won't we partner?" Allison licked her lips making Luna blush more red.

"Fine, but Allison, you need to take this job seriously" Kitty told her.

"Okay mood killer jeez" Allison rolled her eye and hugged Luna's arm.

Luna sighed and smiled a bit, she was used to the weird, but this was fine, she wondered if Allison was in love with her or not, but she didn't ask, she was happy that she was making friends.

"Is that all Chief?" Kitty asked.

"No, Agent Rabbit is going into the recruit team and I put agent White on the job of training them, however given her history, I need you to keep an eye on them as well" The Chief added.

"You put Brigitte White in charge of a team of newbies!?" Kitty jumped back in shock.

"Who is Agent White?" Allison and Luna asked in unison.

"Agent White is a snow fox, she's smart and knows more about bombs then anyone, however she's a little...off" Kitty explained. "She doesn't care about others, if someone gets in her way, she'll take them down, recruit or not she's cold and has the foulest mouth I've seen"

"Oh joy, another stick in the mud" Allison said annoyed.

"I can understand why you want her watched over then" Luna said.

"Hey it's almost lunch time, can we go, uh sir?" Allison asked.

"Allison!?" Kitty snapped at her.

"What? I'm hungry and I bet Aisha could use something to eat too" Allison pointed out as she sniffed Luna's hair a bit. "Can we go?"

The Chief nodded. "Very well, you're all dismissed"

The girls walked out of the Chief's office and Kitty saw Amy walk out of Luna's lab. "Hey sis, we're heading to lunch, you want in?"

Amy smiled and walked over to them. "Sure sis!"

"Let's go" Luna said with her own smile. "I have a feeling this peace and quiet won't last"

"Ah, don't worry about that, let's go meet up with Aisha!" Allison said as they all walked out the door.

Little did they know that a black panther lady was watching them from the shadows and she readied a green vial into a gun looking injector.

**Hey everyone, it's been awhile, sorry I haven't been updating much, but my dad recently died, we're losing the house, and a lot of other stressful stuff, and that hasn't given me a lot of free time, but I'm finally getting back on my feet, so enjoy the fic!**


	9. Chapter 9

The oven dinged as Luna grabbed some hot pads and opened it up, she then pulled out a beautiful seasoned chicken and placed it on the top of the oven, she smiled as she took out a carving knife and started to cut pieces of meat off, she then set up some plates and put the carved pieces on the plates and then she turned to her pot cooking and turned off the heat with that and took off the lid, inside was potatoes a strange earth root that people enjoyed, she didn't get it, but that's what they wanted.

Luna poured the contents of the pot into a strainer and then moved the bits of earth root into a bowl whisked it with some butter as they called it, and added Dudley's favorite topping bacon bits and mixed it all together and mashed it and mixed again, then she took the mashed potatoes and put some on each plate, she smiled and added the last bit which was a side salad, and with all that food she made some lemonade to go with it.

"Luna is the food ready?" She heard from the other room, Luna knew she wasn't strong enough to carry it all to them, so she went over to a wall and pushed a button, after she pushed the button some robot arms came down and grabbed the food, Luna pointed them into the other room and the arms skimmed across the ceiling and went over to a table and then set up the dining table.

"It's ready" Luna said as she walked in and sat down, the robot arms then delicately put a napkin around her neck so she wouldn't get any food on her if she spilled some.

"Wow Luna, fancy" Allison said as she walked in and sat down. "This all looks amazing!"

Aisha walked in and smiled as she sat down as well. "Wonderful, I wish I could cook like you"

The robot arms served them their food as they talked, Luna looked at her watch and looked at the door, watching for the rest of her friends. "Hey Luna? There is only three of us, but you set out six plates"

"Oh that's because if I know my friends, they'll want some too" Luna said as she waited.

"Huh?" Allison was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Luna said as she got up and walked over to the door and opened it, on the other side was Dudley, Amy and Monica. "You guys, come on in"

"Sweet, I smelled bacon, and I had to come over!" Dudley said as he walked in and over to Allison and Aisha.

"Man your food is strangely alluring Luna, your hot and a good chef!" Amy said as she winked at her and walked in and over to the others.

"Amy brought me over, I'm glad to be considered one of the friends here, eat that one brother!" Monica walked in as well.

"I set out plates for you three, so eat as much as you want" Luna said as she closed the door and sat down again.

"Wow, your prepared for anything aren't you Luna?" Allison asked.

"I just like to cook is all" Luna said with a blush.

"So Luna how are things lately? Living with an ex-villain and a former princess must be strange huh?" Amy asked as she started to eat. "Mmm! This is good!"

"Well It's not all that strange really, and I'm glad to help out" Luna said. "Speaking of helping, I have a project I'm almost finished with"

"Oh yeah? What?" Dudley asked.

"It's a surprise for now" Luna said with a bit of a smile. "How is the food?"

"Delicious!" They all said as they ate.

Luna smiled and ate some as well.

"Hey Luna?" Dudley looked up at her. "Can we talk?"

"Sure Dudley, what's on your mind?" Luna said as she set her plate aside.

"Well have you been thinking about getting into a relationship lately?" Dudley asked.

Luna blushed and shook her head. "Not really, I'm still confused about earth love, but I do like it, friends with benefits is nice"

"Uh, Luna, friends with benefits aren't really a relationship, it's kinda like with me and Kitty, dating and all that" Dudley explained.

"Oh" Luna sighed a bit. "I'm not really interested in that kinda thing anymore, I was hurt once too many already"

Dudley knew that was his fault, of course two timing an alien that was new to the world wasn't his smartest moment, any normal girl would never forgive him, and the fact that Luna did forgive him, kinda made him feel worse, because she was so gentle and kind it felt like he was taking advantage of her gentle nature.

"Well, what about one of these girls? You said once that your race is both genders, so you can be with ether gender on earth right?" Dudley said and the girls looked at him and blushed.

"Maybe, I don't know, but with my days always so busy, how can I do dating earth style?" Luna asked. "And would they even be interested?"

"We're right here you know" Amy said. "And really Luna, going on a date is actually the best way to find love, it's something to see if one is compatible with another, like say you dated Allison"

Allison's ears perked up and she blushed with dirty thoughts, and Aisha noticed this.

"You could be very compatible with her, I mean you did turn her from villain to good guy, but it's really up to you on who you want to spend your life with" Amy continued. "As long as there is love, it's good"

"I don't know" Luna thought about it. "But if you guys really want me too, I'll try again"

"That's the spirit Luna!" Dudley said as he finished off his plate.

"Yeah, I know you'll do great!" Amy said as she patted her shoulder.

"Thank you both, I'll do that after I'm finished with my new tech" Luna said as she went back to eating.

After awhile they finished eating, Amy and Luna picked up the plates and went back in the kitchen to clean the plates. "So what is your new tech Luna?"

"Something that will make sure I'm never weak to save lives again" Luna said still cleaning.

"Are you talking about that thing with Pest?" Amy asked. "Look Luna, that wasn't your fault, you saved thousands, your not weak, your a strong girl"

"I started this project after that time, it's nearly done, next time we go out into the field it'll be done" Luna said with a small smile.

"I can't wait to see it" Amy said as they kept cleaning.

"Do you...want to see it?" Luna asked as she cleaned.

"Yeah!" Amy said excitedly.

"Well for you, okay then" Luna put down her dish and took her hand and they walked into her lab at home.

Meanwhile in the front room area Allison was plotting now, and Aisha could see it, so she stepped in front of her. "No"

"No?" Allison raised an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

"I mean, no, your not going to go out with Luna to try and win her over!" Aisha said with her voice raising a bit.

"Oh yeah? What's going to stop me? You? Your just a weak princess that lost everything, what could you possibly offer her?"

"I...I don't know, but dang it Catastrophe, I like her too, and I will fight for her, I will win her over" Aisha got in her face, she surprised Allison with the sudden boost of confidence she had, but Allison didn't back down.

"You think you'll win her over? HA! Not a chance, you're still a virgin, you don't have what it takes to care for her, and with the way you yelled at her when she was being nice to you lost you points already, and you can't stop me, I'm going to make her mine, and I fight dirty" Allison glared at her.

Aisha knew she was right about the virgin thing and that she didn't have anything to offer Luna, and Aisha didn't know how to fight dirty, but something inside her knew she had to try, even if she had to get dirty and ruin everything that was ladylike in her body, she wasn't about to give her up. "Fine, then we are rivals for Luna's affection, and I will not falter on my crusade of love!"

"That's fine by me, but when I'm under the sheets with Luna and your in tears, just remember that I warned you" Allison said in a evil tone.

Dudley over heard them as he was watching tv in Luna's entertainment room. "Oh boy, what did I start?"

Luna took Amy to her home lab and smiled. "I installed a Tuff pipe line to my main lab to this one so I can go in between them, and my invention is..."

Luna smiled as she grabbed a cloth draped over a table and took it off, on the table was a very futuristic looking dress, it had a ribbon around the waist, with no back and a collar to clip around her neck, the dress was a beautiful white and glowing alien symbols around it, the skirt part was adjustable as it could be long or short, the arms looked like a beautiful lace with rings around the elbow part each gently glowing with a purple glow, she even had shoes just for the dress that matched it's alien look.

"Wow...you made this? But how? Earth tech has nothing on this" Amy said at a loss for words. "It's amazing"

"Oh no, this isn't just for looks, you see, I realized when I was up there with Kitty and Dudley, I'm weak, I have no skills in fighting, but I can't just do nothing, so I invented this dress to increase my skills in combat" Luna said with a bit of triumph in her voice.

"Wait, you made a battle ready dress? This thing can make the wearer incredibly fast and strong and all that?" Amy questioned.

"Well I guess so, but it's meant so that I can protect my friends" Luna said as she sighed and walked over to a chair and sat down. "I can't watch anymore friends get killed because I messed up"

"Luna..." Amy walked over to her and put a hand on her lap. "You didn't mess up anything, you saved lives, and we worry about you, look your too soft to go out in battle, your gentle nature is a good thing, don't try and change that"

"You really think so Amy?" Luna looked at her with a smile again.

"Yes, and everyone will agree with me" Amy smiled as she got up and got her face closer to Luna's. "So how about I help you out of those boring clothes and get you into that dress?"

Luna blushed and nodded a bit. "Oh-okay.."

Amy then kissed her cheek and laughed a bit. "Hehe, good let's show the others upstairs as well"

Luna blushed more. "You earthlings are so strange, this sex friend thing between us, it's almost like we're dating, but without the dates"

"Yep, that's being friends with benefits is all about" Amy stood up and walked over to the dress. "So are you really going to start dating again?"

"Well I'll give it a try, I wonder who though?" Luna questioned herself.

"Well you could try the Tuff dating program?" Amy said.

"The what?" Luna looked at her confused.

"It's a program that helps agents get together and have time to get to know each other and all that, I never used it, because I don't plan on getting together with anyone, I like my sex life as is" Amy explained.

"Well, I'll give it a shot, thanks Amy" Luna said as she got up. "Now let's see how this looks on me"

Luna looked at Amy for a second and started to take off her clothes, Amy watched in glee as she took off her shirt and skirt, making Luna blush. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all Luna, not at all, please continue" Amy looked over Luna's body. "Kitty like"

Luna blushed a deeper red now and grabbed the dress and started to slip it on. "Oh my.."

Amy watched as Luna put on her attractive dress and the dress raised up making a skirt, and she flipped her hair back. "Haaaa, this is nice"

"Very nice" Amy said making her blush more.

"Hehe, thanks" Luna giggled a bit.

"Let's go show off!" Amy grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs.

Luna made a cute sound in surprise as they left the lab. "Eep!"

Meanwhile Kitty had just finished with her meeting and was walking home, she figured Dudley and them were at Luna's place getting lunch so she was just going to go home and figure out what to do with Brigitte tomorrow, she didn't really trust her, on the fact she was not really a teaching type, but as she was heading home she felt like something was watching her, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Kitty walked to her place which was uneventful and she walked in and closed the door. "I hope Luna has enough food to feed them all, Dudley can eat through a house easily"

Kitty giggled to herself a bit and sat down on her couch. "Haa, it's nice to be alone for a bit"

Then she heard a quiet blow of air, and her reflexes made her duck really fast and a dart flew past her head and hit the tv cracking it, Kitty quickly turned and readied her claws. "Who's there!?"

Then a black shadow moved across the walls faster then her eyes could follow, Kitty quickly dodged as daggers shot out of the dark at her and hit the wall. "Who are you!?"

The shadow suddenly leaped at her and hit her to the ground with a thud, and it pulled out a dagger ready to strike.

"Get off of me!" Kitty punched the figure hard and it grabbed her fist and thrust the dagger down, but she quickly moved her head so only her hair was caught by the blade and not her head.

She then kicked the figure off of her and readied her claws, the figure readied a knife and dashed to her side and slashed at her, luckily Kitty was fast enough so it only tore her clothes a bit and she kicked the figure away.

"So fast, it's inhuman" Kitty said as it caught itself. "Who are you!?"

Kitty slashed at the figure with her claws and the figure dodged like an expert and slapped her hands away making it hard to hit it, the figure then grabbed Kitty's arm and elbowed her in the chest and then punched her in the face hard. "Ahh!"

Kitty kneed the figure in the gut hard and grabbed it's black tail and swung it around into a wall, and held on it's tail.

"Gah!" The figure grinned and took out a Syringe full of a green liquid and stabbed it into Kitty's neck making Kitty let go of it and then the figure got up and grabbed her by her neck and started to twist.

Kitty gasped for air and grabbed it's arm trying to stop it. "Let go!"

"May the goddess give you peace" The figure said as Kitty struggled with it.

As the figure choked her a heavy looking bag slammed into the figure's head, making it let go of Kitty giving her air again.

"Huh?" Kitty looked over and saw a tan cat with green eyes and black hair like her, but she had her hair tied into a bun and she was wearing a sleeveless shirt with black jeans, her tail was like her's and she had strips on her cheeks. "No.."

"Look out!" She called out as the figure got up and growled.

It put away it's knife and stabbed the floor with another one. "Three's a crowd"

The figure had a feminine voice and spoke coldly before it jumped out the window.

"Wait!" Kitty ran over to the window and saw that the figure was gone. "What the?"

"Are you okay sis?" The cat walked over to her concerned.

"What are you doing here Julia? I thought you were serving in jail?" Kitty looked at her annoyed.

"Well jeez, I only saved you from a crazy assassin just now" Julia said with a sarcastic tone. "Is it wrong to want to see my sister after all these years?"

"After everything you did!? Yes!" Kitty shouted at her. "What did you want my job now too!?"

"No, I just wanted to see you, I've changed Kitty, please give me a chance" Julia pleaded with her. "I'm sorry about our past"

"I don't care Julia, no, just no, get out!" Kitty said as she felt the green liquid starting to act. "Wha?...I think that..was poison..."

"Kitty?" Julia asked concerned as Kitty collapsed on the floor. "Oh god, she's been poisoned!"

Julia picked up Kitty and went to her bed room and laid her down. "Okay, okay, what was that poison trick again?"

Kitty gasped as the poison started to affect her and Julia panicked. "What kind of poison was that!? How do I treat it?"

Julia started to look around in Kitty's room for anything. "Come on!"

"Ju-Julia-anti venom...bathroom..." Kitty gasped as she felt herself getting weaker.

"Bathroom?! Okay!" Julia quickly ran into the bathroom and started going through her cabinets. "Come on, come on, come on!"

Julia opened her medicine cabinet and saw a box of pregnancy tests "Huh?"

She moved the box and right behind it was a bottle of anti toxin. "She keeps her anti toxin behind her pregnancy tests? Well okay then"

Julia took the bottle and went back to Kitty. "Kitty, I found it!"

Kitty wasn't breathing at this point and Julia quickly opened the bottle and poured some into her mouth. "Come on..."

Julia waited for a couple minutes and nothing happened. "No..please no.."

Kitty suddenly coughed and took a breath. "Kitty!?"

Julia smiled and hugged her sister gently. "You're going to be okay..just sleep this off okay?"

Julia let her go and sat back, she was going to watch her all night to make sure she was okay.

**Phew, that was a tough chapter to work on, but I did it! Thanks for all the support and encouragement everyone!**


End file.
